Two in the Morning
by w3llthatdidntwork
Summary: Root breaks into Shaw's apartment while Shaw tries to convince herself that she doesn't care. A collection of moments from Shaw's perspective.
1. Chapter 1: Two In the Morning

**Summary:**

Root breaks into Shaw's apartment while Shaw tries to convince herself that she doesn't care. A collection of moments from Shaw's perspective to the end of the series.

 **Chapter 1: Two In the Morning**

"Miss me, sweetie?" Root smiled through to the reflection of Shaw in the bathroom mirror. She was standing shirtless and bloodied at the shoulder. Dark red dripped down the black lace bra she was wearing and on down to her stomach.

"What the hell, Root?" Shaw snarled back although she wasn't mad. Not this time. She was actually relieved but she didn't let it show. The weight that Shaw felt hanging over her, almost like she was being held underwater, completely evaporated. She finally was starting to understand the reason why. Every time the taller woman disappeared going on some wacky errand for the Machine, Shaw felt it. The first time Harold deflected an answer and mentioned sacrifices when referring to Root, Shaw knew. This feeling was caused by Root. Shaw shouldn't care, they fucked a few times but she shouldn't care. At least that's what she told herself.

It was 2 in the morning and Shaw had just gotten back from tailing the latest number. She wasn't expecting to find that Root had broken into her apartment. Shaw dropped the black bag of weaponry along with the gun she was carrying on the floor with a thud. After laying eyes on Root, she hastily and rather grumpily made her way to Root's side. The bathroom looked like a murder scene after all and Root apologetically stared at her at the center of it with a slight pained expression.

"Looks like I ran into some trouble, care to fix me up Doc?" Root smiled at her with a slight grimace after Shaw twisted her around and started examining the wound.

"Shut up, Root," Shaw responded as she tried to get a better look. Root's shoulder's seemed to be a magnet for bullets. Shaw ran her finger across scar tissue from a past wound that basically was just centimeters from the newest addition.

"Well, what's my diagnoses?" Root teased making sure she smirked as Shaw looked up at her.

"That you are a reckless idiot," Shaw responded with an eye roll. She put pressure on the wound and guided Root's hand to hold it still. Root flinched slightly at the pressure but the smile she wore never left her face. She watched as Shaw grabbed the first aid kit that was dangling dangerously close to the edge of the sink and sorted through it's contents. Luckily, the wound looked worse than it actually bullet only grazed Root's shoulder despite all of the blood that was dripping down. Shaw finished dressing the wound and placed the bandage.

"Want to help me clean up?" Root asked with raised eyebrows holding a clean washcloth over to Shaw. Root was obviously in pain but that always just made her more dangerous. Shaw took it with a smirk on her face as she met Root's eyes.

"Raise your arms," Shaw ordered and Root did, lifting her arms slightly away from herself. Shaw took the washcloth and let cool facet water run on it before bringing the cloth to Root's body. She made sure that it was a little too cold and her smirk turned into a smile when Root gasped as the cloth made contact with her skin. Shaw felt Root's eyes on her as she moved the washcloth across Root's body. It was always unnerving and exciting to have Root watch her. She made sure to move deliberately slow, starting at Root's stomach and making her way up to her shoulder. When she got up to Root's shoulder, they locked eyes.

"Have you taken any pain pills yet?" Shaw asked, she was tempted to add pressure to the wound but she didn't. Not this time, anyway. Instead, she ran the washcloth across Root's collar bone.

"No," Root responded, they were dangerously close, Shaw could feel the warmth of Root's body from where she stood. Shaw kept eye contact for a few seconds longer before leaning over the sink to the medicine cabinet. She crossed over Root in the process who had to steady herself by gripping on to Shaw's upper arms or risk being knocked over the sink. With their line of work, Shaw always had a big medical stash in her apartment and she pulled out two pills from the bottle.

"Open," Shaw ordered, Root did and allowed Shaw to pop the pills into her mouth. Shaw then handed her a glass of water in a little dixie cup that also came from the medicine cabinet. Root swallowed and handed back the cup.

"Are you in the mood for?" Root inched the remainder of the distance and let the sentence hang in the air. She had her hands inching up Sameen's shoulders and if Root's lips connected with any part of her body, Shaw knew she was done for. Instead, she held Root in place and moved first. Tilting her head, she placed a rough kiss on the taller woman's neck because she was in the better position for it anyway and bit down hard. Root gasped and Shaw stayed for a couple more seconds as she traced a few light kisses up her jaw. Before she could loose herself completely, Shaw pushed away. Root tried to follow but Shaw didn't allow it.

"Payback," Shaw smirked as she tried to gather herself. Root had done the exact same thing to her more times than she could count. Shaw didn't exactly enjoy explaining the marks to the boys the next day. Once, she even had a number that was annoyingly observant and thought he was a comedian at the same time. He accidentally fell out of the car, twice. Reese then had to sit between them.

"Sameen-" Root looked back at Shaw who just handed her another clean washcloth.

"Clean this place up for me?" Shaw asked but it was more of an order than a question. Shaw then left the bathroom before Root could respond and walked into the hallway, she looked back at Root with a slight smile. It took a second for it to register what just happened but when it did Root tilted her head back and laughed.

"Sweetie, did you just-?" Root called back and Shaw smiled and rolled her eyes at her.

"Don't come to bed until everything is shiny," Shaw turned around and stripped down to her underwear on the way to the bedroom. It was 3:30 in the morning by the time Root joined her.

"Root," Shaw called out sleepily to her when she felt the bed dip as Root rested herself down beside her. Sameen couldn't sleep, she was thinking about Root getting shot. About Root not coming back. It was comforting watching the light from the bathroom and then watching the woman herself walk up to the bed. Root shifted herself to face Sameen and she propped herself up on her elbow. She then used her free hand to trace Shaw's scars with her fingers. Shaw did the same and lazily traced Root's bandage and scars with her own hand. Shaw didn't remember much after that.

The next morning Shaw woke up and reached out beside her. The space that Root filled was now empty. She was gone, like how she was always gone. Either in the mornings or in and out of Shaw's life. Shaw didn't care, she really didn't care, was what she kept telling herself. Shaw stretched and got up.

"I don't care," She said out loud, voicing her thoughts, that maybe if she said it out loud it would be true. She glanced at the empty space beside her. She felt like she was back underwater.


	2. Chapter 2: Underground

**Summary:**

A intimate moment between Sameen and Root in the subway after Shaw's cover is blown. Sameen is forced underground as her anger grows when she is no longer able to help the team. Takes place shortly after 4x9 The Devil You know and 4x10 The Cold War.

 **Chapter 2: Underground**

The subway was pitch black as Shaw shifted uncomfortably on the cot. Faintly, footsteps echoed through the walls towards her. Shaw lifted the gun that was under her pillow to a figure in the darkness.

"I like it when you bring toys to the bedroom," Root's voice cut through the coldness of the hideout. The dark figure was now close enough to lean into the barrel of the gun.

"Damn it, What are you doing here? I don't need you here to protect me Root." Shaw was angry and it was evident in her voice. She didn't lower the gun but Root pushed it away with the same ease as if she was pushing away an accusing finger and not a loaded firearm. Root easily took the gun from Shaw's hand.

"It looks like your getting soft. Did you leave on the safety just for me?" Root's hand felt over the H&K USP Compact in the darkness. Shaw still couldn't make out the expression on Root's face but she could feel her eyes and could envision the emotion in them looking back at her. Shaw angrily took the gun and shoved it back under her pillow.

"Just shut up," Shaw grunted, she was angry. Shaw was stuck underground in the subway and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Root made it worse. Root had drugged her and brought her back to hiding when Shaw could have helped. Finch had even tried to apologize by bringing her a sandwich and not just any sandwich but her favorite. Yes, it kind of worked because that sandwich was amazing. Although, one peace offering still didn't stop her anger at everyone.

"Sameen," Root cut through her thoughts and reached for Shaw's hand but Shaw pulled away in irritation. Being stuck inside didn't help Shaw's anger, it just caused it to grow. She felt more short with Root than usual and it was mainly because Root knew how to push the right buttons at all the right times. Shaw wasn't ready to confront the emotions that Root turned up inside her.

"Root don't," Shaw said flatly. Root was silent for a few seconds and then she stood up from the cot. She seemed to acknowledge the Shaw's need for space.

"I don't regret it, I would knock you out a thousand times if it meant keeping you safe," Root said, the usual teasing was absent from her voice. Shaw watched in silence as Root made her way to the subway car and turned on the light. Root's admission hung in the air between them. Shaw wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it but her anger at Root died down a little when it should have grown with the comment.

In the distance, Shaw watched as Root grabbed a pillow that was left on a chair and slipped out of her skinny jeans and boots. Root then tried to make herself comfortable on the remaining subway cars but seemed to be failing to do so.

"What are you doing? Get over here," Shaw called over to the subway car. Sameen was angry but not angry enough to not have Root right there next to her on the cot. After some shuffling, Root leaned out from the subway car to yell something back.

"Are we done with our lovers spat?" Root said back with the tilt of her head and a smile. Shaw thought that, in this moment, Root was going to drive her mad. Shaw rolled her eyes and brought her hand up to her forehead in complete annoyance. Sometimes Root pushed her luck a little too much.

"Root, just get over here and shut up before I change my mind," Shaw shot back between clenched teeth. By the time Shaw made herself comfortable on the cot again, Root settled down at her side. The cot was small and the only way that they both fit on it was if they rested sideways. The cot squeaked in irritation of having two people on it at once but they made it work.

Shaw felt Root press against her back and she allowed herself to enjoy the closeness as the remainder of her anger melted away. The two had been spending more and more nights like this since Root started regularly breaking into Shaw's apartment. It wasn't just after sex or after an injury anymore either. It started that way but it grew into just sharing the same space, sharing the same bed, being physically closer without Shaw pushing away or Root leaving un-announced. The two never talked about it.

"Five hours," Root sighed into Sameen's ear and broke Shaw away from the edge of sleep. Shaw opened her eyes in confusion.

"What?" Shaw asked and she leaned back at an attempt to turn around but Root held her in place.

"Five hours until Harold get's here to check up on you," Root said and buried her face in Sameen's hair.

"Oh, wake me up before he get's here," Shaw mumbled and focused on getting comfortable again. She really didn't want Harold or Reese finding them like this. Shaw could just hear a startled "Oh my", in the back of her head. She wanted to keep these moments between her and Root. This was something that belonged to them and only them.

"Ok Sameen," Root confirmed the wake up call and wove her fingers in-between Shaw's fingers. Shaw then went back to concentrate on Root's breathing and warmth. It felt nice and Shaw felt...happy? A few minutes later and Shaw could feel Root's breathing even out.

"I forgive you, I guess," Shaw whispered out in the darkness. She waited for a few seconds but she didn't get a response. Root was asleep, just as Shaw had guessed. Sameen timed the moment just right.

She then focused on what Root had said in the last few days. The comments about people that cared about her and how that related to Root. How Root wanted to keep her safe. It was obvious that Root was the one that cared about her. Sameen couldn't stay mad at the woman pressed up against her because she understood the same feeling. Shaw wanted to keep Root safe too. This was what it felt like to care about someone, Shaw finally acknowledged it.

"Hey, Root?" Sameen whispered out into the darkness. Again, Shaw waited a few seconds and got no answer. "I was thinking that I'll keep you safe too." Shaw finished.

This was something Shaw thought that she was never capable of and she didn't exactly hate it. This feeling or... feelings of whatever Root seemed to bring up inside her. That was good enough for now.


	3. Chapter 3: I Can't Give it Up

**Summary:**

Shaw was planning on getting her mind off of things. Things including numbers and a certain tall annoying brunette. So, trying to pick up at a bar is the perfect solution for that... or maybe not so perfect as Shaw finds out. Inspired by the episode "Honor Among Thieves" and the XX "Infinity".

 **Chapter 3: I Can't Give it Up**

 **...**

 _I can't give it up_

 _To someone else's touch_

 **...**

Months ago:

Sameen was at a bar and not just any bar. It was one of those uptight and overpriced places that Shaw wouldn't normally touch with a ten foot pole if she was just here to get drunk. Nope, she had dressed up for this occasion and was planning on getting her mind off of things. Things including numbers and a certain tall annoying brunette. Ok, she was here to get her mind off of Root.

Twice, she had turned down two perfectly good scores and she had no idea why. Thomas was attractive enough and clearly interested but Root was clearly in her ear ruining the moment. Another time there was this tall busty red head in a perfectly fitted dress. Shaw couldn't even find an excuse on why she wouldn't go home with her that night. Well, maybe, she could guess but she was here tonight to fix that.

"Excuse me, here's another drink for you Miss," The bartender said while he handed her another beer. "It's from the lady at the booth," The bartender finished and pointed at a booth in the corner. A woman in a black dress sat alone and sipped on some wine. She appeared to notice that Shaw had received her drink and she shot back a smile that was slightly disarming. Shaw smiled back. This was exactly what she was looking for.

"Excuse me but is this seat taken?" Shaw asked as she walked up to the booth. The woman sitting there was attractive and the light glistened off her exposed skin in all the right ways. The woman seemed to know it and she leaned over a little to motion with her hand at the empty seat to give Shaw a better view.

"No, feel free to join me," The woman replied and Shaw took the seat across from her. The woman just smiled and took another drink.

"Do you normally go around buying drinks for strangers?" Shaw asked.

"Normally, I don't but I make exceptions for people I find particularly attractive," The woman winked over her glass of wine. For some reason that seemed wrong, the woman was too good at it. The wink that is. Something just seemed off.

So, are you here to mingle or do you want to get out of here?" Shaw smirked as she pushed back the feeling. She brought her own drink up to her lips and waited for the woman's reply. Hopefully, the woman was here for the same reason she was. To get laid.

"I was hoping you'd say that," The woman chuckled. "By the way, my name is-"

"If you don't mind," Shaw had interrupted and took the woman's hand. Shaw shook her head letting the woman know that she wasn't really looking for names in this encounter.

"Oh, sure. I'm fine with that," The woman reassured and traced a line down Shaw's arm with her free hand. The woman never broke eye contact and damn everything about her was hot but for some reason Shaw just didn't feel right.

"Care to get out of here?" Shaw said and pushed down the feeling. She got up from the booth while continuing to hold the woman's hand. Not letting go, she helped the woman out of the booth. The woman soon stood towering over Shaw. Figures, Shaw thought.

"Oh, I was waiting for you to say that," The woman smiled with a raised eyebrow before pulling Shaw behind her to the back of the bar. Another problem, the woman really couldn't wait as she pulled Shaw into the woman's bathroom and into a stall. Shaw was hoping for a little more... room, in a bed. Maybe, a hotel, but she guessed that this would work too. That's about the time when everything started falling apart.

The woman had pushed Shaw up against the stall and started trailing kisses down Shaw's neck. Normally, this was Shaw's move but she just couldn't get her body to work. Shaw still didn't feel right. This encounter was all wrong, the person was all wrong, everything was so wrong.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked as she now looked concerned at Shaw's lack of enthusiasm when she had so clearly been interested just a few seconds before.

"Yeah fine," Shaw insisted but the energy to put up a show of being charming was gone from her and the lack of emotion in the response seemed to scare the woman.

"It's someone else, isn't it?" The woman asked. She looked at Shaw but Shaw was not able to answer that question. What if the woman was right, what would that even mean to Shaw? This really has never happened to her before and Shaw could feel the low growl of anger start to seep into her chest.

"Its okay, I know the same feeling. I'm here to forget someone too," The woman smiled but she seemed kind of sad. She backed away from Shaw's space. "Do you want to forget that this happened?" The woman finished.

"Yeah," Shaw nodded, her whole plan for the night backfired and she was angry at herself.

"Hey, your girlfriend is really lucky," The woman said after the silence to try to lighten the mood.

"She's not my girlfriend," Shaw was trying hard not to raise her voice. The woman was obviously trying to make Shaw feel better but the question hit a nerve. Shaw had took it seriously and realized it too late.

"Okay," The woman raised her eyebrows and hands defensively before relaxing to a more neutral expression. With the conversation clearly exhausted and in an awkward situation, the woman turned around to leave and gave a smile to disperse the awkwardness. Shaw smiled back to be polite.

After the woman left, the restroom was now completely silent before a lady in an over expensive coat wondered in. She stopped and stared at Shaw, who was still standing in the stall with a blank expression on her face.

"What are you looking at?" Shaw growled and the woman turned around and hurriedly exited out the door.

 **...**

"Hey, Root where are you?" Shaw had called Root on her cell phone. She hadn't heard from the her in two weeks but she figured that Root was just on some mission for The Machine.

"Did you miss me, Darling?" Root's voice echoed on the other line.

"Just tell me where your at and no question's, okay?" Shaw blurted.

"Okay, Sameen," Root's voice got deathly serious at Shaw's tone. She then gave Sameen her location to her hotel without further comment. "Is that it?" Root finished.

"Yes, I'm coming over," Shaw hung up without giving Root a chance to say more.

It took Shaw three hours to drive to Root's hotel and to get to the long hallway that was filled with doors. Finally, Shaw found the number to Root's hotel room and she stood before it. She didn't even have to knock, Root pulled her in and closed the door behind them. The Machine had most likely alerted Root to her presence.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Root asked as she looked Shaw up and down once they were inside.

"People need to stop asking me that today," Shaw grumbled as she met Root's eyes. Shaw could see the concern but it soon shifted back to their mischievous glint.

It was obvious that Root was ready to come back with some kind of clever come on and Shaw just placed her hand on Root's mouth before she had the chance to say anything. She didn't break eye contact and they stared in silence, Shaw at a complete loss of what to do next. She wanted Root and only Root but she didn't know how to say it, her eyes were hopefully saying what she couldn't. Root just stared back until Sameen saw lust mirrored back at her. Well that was one way to do it.

"Oh, it's that kind of call isn't it?" Root pushed Shaw's hand to the side and moved closer, completely invading Shaw's space. In response, Shaw pushed Root against the dresser in the hallway and took in every detail of her. Root looked completely stunning, looking back at her with desire and slightly disheveled. Shaw bit her lip as her stomach did a backflip. Root was the only one that Shaw wanted, somehow touching someone else felt like betrayal.

This felt right, Root felt right, and Shaw leaned in to kiss her.

 **...**

Shaw was brought back to the present. She was in the subway and completely bored out of her mind. It was Bear that snapped her out of it when he brought her his ball and dropped it at her feet. Harold shuffled in behind him followed by Root.

"That was a fun number wasn't it, Harry," Root walked over to the subway car window and pulled down two pictures from it. One was a picture of the woman in the black dress that Shaw had met at the bar several months ago. The second picture was of another woman that Shaw didn't recognize.

"Have fun out there without me?" Shaw said as she threw the ball for Bear. She was getting tired of being the nerd behind the scenes.

"Miss Shaw, these missions are not for our amusement. That goes for you too Miss Groves. People's safety and well being hang in the balance," Finch replied at the two while disappointingly clearing his desk of food wrappers.

While Finch was busy, Root walked over to Shaw and placed a hand on Shaw's shoulder. Shaw let it slip that she recognized the number as the woman at the bar and she had told Root everything. Privately of coarse, she had made sure to secure a line for only Root because it was none of Harold's business. It was also important to the mission so she had to tell someone.

The first thing Root had asked after Shaw's story was if she went through with it and the second was if Shaw ever went out for one night stands again. Both times Shaw had said no and it was the truth. They then continued on with the mission as usual. Any extra information that Shaw knew, Root had told Harold that The Machine had informed her.

"She wanted me to tell you, thank you," Root glanced over at the picture of the woman in her hand. "She's on her way with a new identity and a much better life," Root finished.

"Well, that's great but why did you have to tell her about me," Shaw said and patted Bear on the head.

"I just wanted to tell her what she missed out on," Root squeezed Shaw's shoulder lightly as she glanced over at Harold. He was still busy cleaning his desk. Root used that moment to tangle her hand in Sameen's hair. She then pulled Shaw's head back roughly and kissed her on the lips. The two broke the kiss just in time, as Harold turned around but Root kept her hand where it was at. Finch looked startled but he didn't say anything. Quickly, he busied himself with something else that required his attention on the other end of the subway.

"If you were anyone else I'd sever that hand right off that body," Shaw said with gritted teeth after Harold left.

"But I'm not anyone else, am I?" Root smiled and removed her hand.

"No," Shaw replied.

"Sameen, that's good enough for me," Root looked content with the answer and walked off to find Finch.


	4. Chapter 4: Moments

**Summary:**

Sameen has escaped from Samaritan and has to figure out what is real and what is not with some help from Root.

 **Notes:**

Some mentions of Sameen's capture in "If-Then-Else" (4x11), "6741" (5x04), and picks up at the reunion in "Sotto Voce" (5x09). So, filling in some spaces we didn't actually get to see in the show. Some brief summary in the beginning to lay the groundwork for the reunion after the park.

 **Chapter 4: Moments**

Shaw was finally free but the last couple of months had been a blur. She wasn't sure if it had been a year, nine months, or maybe eight? The last solid memory Shaw had was seeing Root in _that_ elevator, she was screaming for her. Root had looked so...hurt? Shaw didn't want to take her eyes off of Root in that moment. If Root was the last person she'd ever lay her eyes on, she was okay with that. As long as Root was safe, Martine could have done whatever the hell she wanted at that moment as she pointed the gun at Shaw. As long as Sameen could make sure her team was safe, they could continue on without her.

Anyway, Shaw thought that was a real memory right? She wasn't sure. She'd seen Root everyday since then but it wasn't real. Shaw was in a sim and she had done horrible things. She shot John, she compromised everyone that she had sworn to protect. The small band of people that she actually didn't mind having around was in danger because of her. The one person that turned up her feelings was in danger because of her. Shaw couldn't let anything happen to them.

She was going to take out Samaritan operatives to help clear the path. That was the best she could do. If she got anywhere close, she'd compromise all of them. That was her plan and thats what she had been doing for the last several weeks. So, she picked up her gun and aimed it skillfully.

"Heh, losers." Shaw mumbled as she took out one of Samaritan's henchmen. It had been weeks since she escaped but she wasn't going back to the subway. She couldn't risk it if this was real. Shaw was pretty sure it wasn't but the " _4 Alarm Fire_ ", was convincing enough so maybe she should play this one out for awhile before resetting.

"Hey, I got my eyes on another one," A henchmen yelled at his buddies, Shaw quickly pinpointed the location, and suddenly she was off picking them off in a park. Everything went by so fast that she didn't see a dark figure come out ahead of her, that she collided with them. It was a tall someone. A female someone.

"Root?" Shaw said in disbelief. She had pinned the woman and looked quizzically down at her. It was dark, Shaw didn't know if she could trust her eyes.

"Shaw?" The woman said back, the voice was familiar. It was Root, this was actually Root. It was different than all the sims before but maybe Samaritan was getting creative. This reunion was less flashy than all of the others before it. Usually, Shaw expected Root but this time she literally just appeared out of thin air. Maybe, she was wasting too much time and Samaritan was getting restless.

"Sameen," Root repeated and pushed the gun away. Before Shaw knew it they were both standing and Root had her in an embrace. "You're really here," Root finished.

Shaw was in too much disbelief to put together the rest of what Root was saying but she knew that she had to get out of there. As much as she tried, Root kept following her. She needed her to get away, she tried to explain what had happened to her the best she could. Shaw needed Root to leave.

"Simulations," Shaw started in monotone.

"Simulations?" Root repeated.

Unfortunately for Shaw, her plan didn't work at all. Root kept on telling her that she was no longer in a simulation and that Shaw was safe now. Of coarse this had to be a lie, as soon as Root mentioned the subway, warning bells went off in Shaw's head.

"I can't," Shaw said in almost a whisper.

Shaw had done this thousands of times and this time was no different. Sameen pulled out the gun and was ready to reset. Then, the strangest thing happened. Root pulled out her own gun as if this wasn't a tense moment. She looked Shaw right in the eye and with an almost crazy declaration of words, everything was over. Root had easily pushed the gun that Shaw was holding away from her head without resistance.

"Damn it, Root," Shaw said for the second time that night. Root just smiled at her and cocked her head to the side in the most self satisfied and annoying way. Shaw missed that. In all of the simulations, Root had never been this infuriating.

"Sameen, do you want to come home with me?" Root raised her eyebrows but her voice and the way she was standing was more protective than flirty.

"We are not going back to the subway," Shaw replied.

"Fine, The Machine has a place for us. We can stay the night and meet the boys in the morning. Is that okay with you, Shaw?" Root asked.

"Yeah, that's okay with me," Shaw answered.

 **...**

They were now in one of the sketchiest apartments that Shaw had ever been in. That's also saying a lot because Shaw had been in some sketchy places throughout her career. Root said that it had been one of her cover identity rental apartments and The Machine kept it on backup. It was supposed to belong to a meth head and was always dangerously close to being late on rent but as long as it was paid, no one asked questions. Well, sometimes Root did get kicked out once or twice to keep up appearances but no one bothered to contact authorities. Also, there was no security cameras anywhere near. That's what Root had explained to Shaw along the way anyway. Root kept on talking the entire way there and Shaw never took her eyes off her. She missed this.

"Hungry sweetie?" Root asked, she didn't seem to mind the extra attention as Shaw eyed her. Shaw watched as Root had been attempting to clean the place up a bit and was now looking through the kitchen. It was a studio apartment so Root was only feet away from Shaw.

"Yeah," Shaw mumbled and she watched Root open up the pantry. There was only a box of animal cookies and a half eaten bag of Doritos. Root shrugged and opened the fridge that just turned out to be entirely empty.

"Sorry Sameen," Root shrugged and grabbed the cookies. She sat down next to Shaw and opened the box of cookies before she handed them to her. Shaw just looked at her in disbelief. There was no way that Samaritan could come up with something like this.

"Root, I can't believe you," Shaw said as she took the box of cookies and rolled her eyes for the first time in months.

"What isn't there to believe?" Root said with a smile. It was a short lived moment as Root's expression changed but Shaw couldn't read into it. Root placed her hand on Shaw's thigh. "I knew you'd come back, I knew The Machine would bring you back to me," Root said.

"It wasn't The Machine, it was you," Shaw replied and took another bite of an animal cracker. She then held out an animal cracker to her and Root took it with her free hand.

"What do you mean?" Root asked while eyeing Shaw with confusion.

"Four Alarm Fire, that was you, right? Shaw said and abandoned the cookies.

"Yes," Root nibbled on the edges of her own cookie.

"When I heard that message, I knew there was a possibility that this might not be a sim so I didn't reset," Shaw said and she let Root take that in for a couple of seconds.

"Sameen, your safe. This isn't a sim," Root said, she was aware what the word "reset" meant from the park.

"I don't know anymore," Shaw lifted her hand and placed it behind her ear. Root lifted her own hand from Shaw's thigh and took Shaw's hand away from her ear.

"I'll show you," Root said and met her eyes with Shaw's. She had that dangerous glint that Shaw had always remembered but this time there was something else too. Something else that Shaw still wasn't able to read into.

"You know that we had sex thousands of times in the simulations. How will this be any different?" Shaw said.

"Sweetie, this is different because this is real," Root smiled mischievously and didn't seem to be caught off guard by the admission, "Although, I'm a little jealous of simulation me," Root teased.

"Shut up and show me," Shaw rolled her eyes and finally leaned over and took a big bite out of the cookie that was taking Root an irritably long time to finish. Root watched Shaw's lips and popped the remainder of the cookie in her own mouth. Shaw lowered her eyes, she reached a hand to run her finger across Root's lips. She couldn't believe they were about to do it in a sketchy bug infested apartment. All the sims had been a little more romantic, but now that Shaw had time to think about it, it reminded her of the times before Samaritan. They inched closer until their nose's brushed against each other's and before Shaw could blink, Root was on top of her. Root leaned down and kissed Shaw roughly.

"Sameen, I missed you," Root whispered between the kiss and Shaw remembered that she had slept with Root thousands of times but it had been almost a year since Root had been with Shaw.

 **...**

Daybreak had filtered through the windows and Root had rested herself directly on top of Shaw, almost protectively, her head on Shaw's chest. They were on, what Shaw had found out, the cheapest and squeakiest bed in existence but neither of them cared. They both now lay awake while they ran their hands lazily across each other. Neither of them slept.

"Hey, Root," Shaw said.

"Yes, sweetie," Root hummed.

"Remember when I said maybe someday?" Shaw started hesitantly.

"Yes," Root said with a hint of caution in her own voice.

"Well, I think that someday is today," Shaw almost mumbled. She felt Root freeze on top of her for a couple of seconds. She wasn't going to say it but she knew how much it meant to Root. She also knew that any day now could be her last chance to actually tell her. Real or not she had to let Root know.

"Sameen," Root pulled Shaw in tighter as the reality of it sank in. "Thank you."

Their moment was short lived, they were interrupted by Root's phone that Harold had insisted that Root should keep. She had The Machine but Harold had insisted. The phone was set on vibrate and it got knocked off of the dresser from excessive buzzing. Root sighed against Shaw, almost appearing annoyed at the disturbance before she re-positioned herself to grab the phone off the floor. A long time ago, Root had told The Machine not to bother her when her and Shaw were together on Sameen's request but that didn't stop anyone else from old school calling.

"Seven missed calls," Root said as soon as she looked at the screen. "It's from Harry and one from John," Root flipped through the screen.

"Oh," Was all Shaw said, her mind started racing with all the things she could do wrong and endanger all of them.

"Hi, Harold," Root had dialed him back and placed the phone against her good ear. She paused a few moments as he appeared to be saying something on the other line.

"I'm fine, actually more than fine," Root said into the phone. She then turned towards Shaw. "Aw, he actually got worried about me," Root said to Shaw. Sameen remembered that Root had mentioned that Harold and her had become roomies for awhile so maybe the duo had developed some kind of bond while she was gone?

"Are you talking to The Machine, Miss Groves?" Harold could be heard faintly on the other line.

"No, actually. I have Sameen lying right here next to me," Root said cheerily. With all that had happened, Root still had the worst timing. Shaw wasn't sure if Root was trying to make both her and Harold uncomfortable on purpose.

"Oh...oh, is Miss Shaw okay?" Harold was heard on the other line and Root leaned over and pressed the phone to Shaw.

"Hi, Harold," Shaw said as she eyed Root.

"Miss Shaw, I'm glad your safe," Harold said, his voice slightly muted by the phone. Root then pulled the device from Sameen's ear before they had a chance to say anything else to each other.

"Tell the big lug to meet us under the bridge in an hour. Don't forget to tell Fusco too and to show up yourself. I was thinking we should have a big family reunion," Root smiled. Shaw could hear Harold saying something else but it was too jumbled against Root's ear to hear. A few seconds later, Root hung up.

"Come on sweetie, the boys are looking forward to seeing you," Root smiled at Shaw.

"I don't know." Shaw reached behind her ear again. This felt real, Root felt real and completely different from every simulation she had been in. Samaritan wasn't able to predict Root at all. Shaw had almost forgotten the way Root flirts, talks, and even tastes. This was her Root, she had to be. If this wasn't a sim, could she go back as if nothing happened?

"Don't worry, Sameen. I will remind you that this is real. Always." Root said as she appeared to know what Shaw was thinking.

"Yeah?" Shaw asked.

"Yeah," Root replied and took Shaw's hand.

"What if I hurt someone?" Shaw asked and looked up at Root.

"You won't," Root replied.

"How do you know that?" Shaw continued to doubt herself.

"Because I trust you," Root leaned in for another kiss and brushed her lips softly against Shaw's. "Now, we have to get ready or we'll be late," Root finished.

"Okay," Shaw nodded after searching Root's eyes. If Root trusted her then maybe... just maybe, she could trust herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Inbetween a Week

**Summary:**

Sameen navigates through a "relationship".

 **Chapter 5: In-between a Week**

"Hey Root, is breakfast done yet?" Shaw asked as she looked up at the popcorn flaked ceiling. It had been three days since the park and Root was attempting to make the little apartment homey. The bed still squeaked, the bugs still gathered at the corners of the room, but Root had bought grocerys at least.

"Five minutes, _darlin',_ " Root made sure to lay the word "darlin'" extra thick in a drawn out Texas accent.

"Root," Sameen almost growled in warning but when their eyes met across the tiny apartment, the two both shared a smile. This was a lot nicer than Sameen thought it would be. She never thought that she'd actually enjoy this. A relationship that is. Shaw figured that she'd never be in one and never felt the urge to be in one. Then Root happened. It took Sameen to hell and back for her to actually do something about it. Thats if this was all real to begin with. Shaw still wasn't sure but this was the best sim yet, so, why not?

"Okay, we have pancakes, two fried eggs, and some bacon," Root glided the plate over to her. Shaw gratefully took the plate and sat up in bed.

"When did you learn how to do this?" Shaw said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh, I know that the best way to your heart is through your stomach." Root smiled. Root had brought over a single pancake on her own plate and a cup of coffee. Her appetite couldn't compare to Shaw's. Sameen had watched her survive on coffee and energy bars for weeks. It was a completely unhealthy way to live. Shaw noted in the back of her mind that she was going to do something about that. At least have The Machine set a reminder for her to actually get a decent meal once in awhile. Especially now since Root seemed to have taken up an interest in cooking for Shaw's sake, before, Shaw wasn't even too sure that Root knew how to boil water.

"So um, I set up a diner reservation for tonight. White table, fancy wine, the works. If you want to come with me?" Sameen wasn't used to actually setting up dates. Official dates, with someone she actually wanted to be with and not just for " _the mission"_ was something completely new.

"Shaw," Root placed her hand on Sameen's knee and squeezed gently. Root's smile reached her eyes in her signature heart eyes kind of way. Shaw had to admit, she was kind of a sucker for it.

"Is that a yes?" Shaw asked teasingly. She knew it was but she wanted to hear it from Root.

"Yes," Root said with a wide grin. It had become a habit but Shaw reached behind her ear without thinking. Everything was going too perfectly and she was waiting for a glitch. Nothing happened. Root looked at her and reached out to take Sameen's hand away. Shaw let her and they continued eating.

After breakfast, Root moved over to the couch and opened up her laptop. Root had said something about Harold needing some back up and finished with a bunch of computer technobabble that Shaw didn't understand. So, Sameen quietly took the plates over to the kitchen and rinsed them off. They had a silent agreement that whoever cooked didn't have to do dishes anyway. Shaw liked to hear Root speak so it didn't bother her when Root just wouldn't stop talking as she sat with her laptop. It sounded like it was about a new number.

"Hey Root, I'm going to go out for a run," Shaw said as she had waited for a pause in Root's commentary and tucked the last plate into the dishwasher.

"Oh, okay sweetie," Root said as she peaked her head over the couch at Sameen. "Be safe, okay. I know you know but... I can't loose you again," Root's forehead creased with worry.

"I know," Shaw walked over to her and stood awkwardly. Shaw knew she was supposed to do something after Root's admission but she wasn't exactly sure what. Root smiled up at her, reached out, and pulled Shaw down for a rough kiss. It took awhile for them to break away.

"It's okay, Sameen, this whole domestic thing is new to me too," Root reassured Shaw as she finally pulled away. "Looking back, I'd never think that we'd be able to be like this. Do you remember when we first met?" Root said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop bugging me," Shaw moved across the room and had zipped up her hoodie, "I'll be safe, Root," Shaw finished because she just had the urge to reassure Root before she left on her run.

"I know," Root said and shot Shaw an uncoordinated two eyed wink. Shaw just rolled her eyes, this time, with a smile before she opened the door to the apartment to leave.

 **...**

Shaw adjusted the earwig in her ear as she jogged across the route that was indicated in the shadow map. Of coarse she had memorized it on her return, who wouldn't memorize an important asset to their survival. Anyway, she agreed to take an earwig because John was out in the field and might need back up at a moments notice. Even if no one had bothered on asking for her help with numbers since she got back, it was a precaution. Fumbling with a phone could cost precious time.

"Mrs. Shaw," Harold's voice buzzed in through the little device in her ear. It was about time she heard from him.

"Finch," Sameen tapped on the earpiece and waited for his reply. She had just barely started her run but she'd probably get a workout anyway, knowing Harold and John. Thats if he was calling about a number anyway.

"Mrs. Shaw, if your up for it, Mr. Reese needs some backup out in the field," Harold's voice asked.

"Finch, you know I'm up for it. Give me the coordinates," Shaw replied in a a matter of fact tone and waited as Harold assessed her answer.

"John is probably fine but-"

"Finch, does John need my help or not?" Shaw said again and cut him off. Finally, he was quicker to reply. After a few seconds, he gave Shaw the directions to a law firm. "Okay, got it," Shaw finished and changed her direction to the location.

"Oh, and Mrs. Shaw. Be careful," Harold finished the conversation. It seemed as though Shaw's disappearance had even rattled him. It was an experience that was kind of surprising for Shaw. John and Fusco were even acting a little strange since she got back. A little more careful and a little more appreciative. With this line of work, it was lucky to have just one person that didn't want to sell you out. It was nothing personal, it was work. So, this experience was kind of nice?

"Shaw, are you at the building?" John's voice now came in through the earpiece.

"I'm at the entrance," Shaw replied back as she looked up. She had jogged to the front doors of the building.

"Good, you have two bogies coming your way," John said and as soon as he did two men came running out. They were clearly her guys because they had shady written all over them. Shaw easily clocked the first guy in the face and sent him out cold, sprawling to the cement below. The second guy barely turned around when she came at him. The guy managed to block but Shaw easily put him in a choke hold until he passed out.

"Hey Shaw, good to have you back," John said gruffly as he walked out of the building. He nodded appreciatively at the two goons that were knocked out on the ground. "Fusco is coming in to arrest these guys," He said and looked back towards the building. A woman in an expensive pant suit walked out and observed the scene in apparent shock. John smiled and then turned to Shaw with raised eyebrows. She could guess what he was thinking. He was going to go off and play hero and dump this lady on her. It was either her or Fusco and she was the one standing right here.

"No way, I'm not baby sitting," Shaw shot back a pointed glance at Reese. She had a date tonight and there was no way she was going to spend it looking after some rich spoiled lawyer.

"There will be no need for that," An overly happy Root said through both of Shaw and Reese's earwigs. "I'm sure that all of Ms. Jenson's charges will be dropped. I sent all the information to your email, John. People really need to stop using the same password for everything," Root sighed.

"Excuse me but who are you people?" The confused lawyer walked up to Shaw and Reese.

"A detective and a concerned citizen," Reese flashed his badge and with perfect timing, Fusco drove up in his cop car. "Well, it looks like everything is under control after all." John grinned at Shaw and placed his hand on the confused lawyer's shoulder to lead her to the police car. Sameen watched them get in and she gave a little salute of acknowledgment to Fusco.

"That was easy," Shaw mumbled to herself as she watched them drive away. A little too easy and she figured that they were probably just testing her. If that was the case, this had been a completely dick move but its also an understandable one. She can't blame them for that.

"It's nice having the team back, isn't it?" Root cut through her thoughts and came in through the earpiece.

"Heh, yeah, I guess it is." Shaw replied. She guessed it was nice even if it had been easy.

"By the way, I hope you brought your wallet," Root cooed through the earpiece.

"What are you up to, Root?" Shaw asked.

"Just a little gift," Root finished.

Root had then directed Shaw to a dry cleaners. After a short jog, Shaw reached the building and went inside. Sameen looked around and it really didn't look like anything special as she walked up to the counter.

"Hello," The older woman behind the counter greeted her.

"Hello," Shaw said back with a nod. She then repeated exactly what Root had told her to the older woman. Root had directed her there to pick up an order. The woman behind the counter then disappeared to the back to retrieve it.

"Whatever this is, I can already tell I don't like it," Shaw mumbled to Root as she waited for the woman to return. The woman then came back quickly and handed Shaw a dress. It was black and cut low at the neck line, it actually wasn't too bad.

"I thought you'd look good in it tonight," Root said seductively. Shaw then watched as the laundry woman disappeared to retrieve something else.

"Almost forgot," The woman said as she came back with another item. Completely unfazed, the older lady handed it to Shaw and started ringing up the total on the register. What had been handed to Shaw was a set of extremely racy black lingerie. It was basically black dental floss complete with garters.

"Thought you'd look good in that too. Its for dessert tonight," Root came in with the same seductive voice.

"Root," Shaw mumbled a warning under her breath as the lady behind the register waited for her to pay. Shaw did, trying to contain her annoyance and exited the building with the items in hand.

"Another thing, look to your left," Root buzzed in Shaw's ear.

"Your pushing it a little today. What am I looking for?"

"See that car?"

"I hope your talking about that yellow Ferrari."

"I knew you had a soft spot for them. Anyway, go take it for a joyride out of there."

"That thing has a target painted all over it."

"Don't worry, it's stolen. We are just going to steal it back. Don't you want to take a little joyride? We can drop it off with John tomorrow since it hasn't been reported yet," Root finished with a playfully pleading tone. It only took Shaw a second to think it over.

"Okay, I can forgive you this time for getting that gift for yourself," Shaw was referring to the lingerie. She looked around for anyone that seemed like they could be the owner of the car but found no one. Shaw then walked up to the car like she owned it and opened the car door. When she got inside she found the keys dangling from the ignition.

"Did The Machine set this up?" Shaw asked.

"No, I'll admit, _She_ taught me a few things but I am a professional after all," Root replied.

"Sexy," Shaw responded but at that point she didn't know if she was talking about Root or the car as she ran her hands down the steering wheel and turned on the ignition. Shaw smirked and pulled the car out and down the street, still making sure to follow the route of the shadow map. They were in war but it didn't mean that they still couldn't have a little fun.

 **...**

"You have to admit that you enjoyed that," Root laughed.

"Okay, sure Root, that was fun," Sameen was being completely honest with her reply. Root had remotely cut off the feeds to an abandoned parking garage and they took the car out to do some donuts before getting to the restaurant where they were now seated.

"Some wine?" A waiter came by the table that Shaw and Root were sitting at and interrupted. They both nodded and stifled their smiles. the waiter placed two glasses on the table and poured each of them a glass. Sameen looked over at Root, who was wearing a very low cut blue dress. She hadn't noticed Shaw staring as she watched the wine being poured. Sameen's stomach did a backflip and she felt strange overall but she had long since associated the feeling with Root. She had also long since figured out that she liked the feeling. Now she finally had something else besides anger that she sorta understood.

"Thanks," Root replied to the waiter and Shaw just nodded her thanks as the waiter now left their table. Shaw had put on the black dress from earlier and she smoothed the fabric over her legs.

"How do you like this place?" Shaw asked. She had made sure that the two had gotten a table by the window that overlooked New York.

"It's beautiful, Sameen," Root said genuinely. "...I never pictured you to be into something like this," Root met Shaw's gaze. They had both now sobered up from their joyride.

"My parents came here on their first date, I'm not really into it," Shaw said with a shrug and took a drink of wine.

"Oh," Root said as the comment sunk in. Shaw watched as Root's eyes softened but she wasn't exactly sure what that meant. "Sameen, thank you," Root finished and Shaw just nodded in acknowledgment. Root didn't bring up the topic again but it was obvious that the mood changed, she avoided any raunchy overt come ons and was being a little more affectionate. It was kind of like those dates that Shaw would see on television. She knew this is what Root wanted and she could put up with it for Root.

Shortly after, their main meal was brought to them and they enjoyed the food and each others company. Root had slipped her foot out of her shoe sometime during the meal and was running it along Sameen's ankle while she talked about the Turing test. The topic didn't really interest Shaw but she liked the way Root's face lit up when she talked about something she was interested in. Shaw didn't interrupt, she didn't even bother to push Root's foot away.

 **...**

They made it back to the apartment. After they ditched the car a few blocks away and covered their dresses in hoodies. They had to dishevel their hair and change shoes too in order to blend in with the residents of the apartments. They were supposed to be druggies after all. Root had more fun with the cover than Shaw did but it was all right.

Anyway, it had been a great day. Shaw even went to change into the lingerie that Root had gotten her but when she had finished getting ready, she had found Root asleep on the bed. Shaw watched Root for a few minutes from the bathroom door. She wondered if this was what it was going to be like getting home after a late night from here on. This was something that Shaw wouldn't mind getting used to, finding Root asleep on their shared bed. She placed her hand behind her ear and waited but nothing happened. No glitch.

"Sameen?" Root lazily whispered.

"Hey, right here," Shaw got into bed next to her. Root didn't budge and when Shaw's eyes adjusted, she found that Root was still asleep. Shaw propped her head on her elbow and just watched Root's even breathing until she found herself starting to drift off. She was at her safe place, exactly where she was meant to be. Shaw ran her finger behind her ear one last time.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day

**Summary:**

After the events of 5x10.

 **Notes:**

This chapter starts out angsty but keep going!

 **Chapter 5: A New Day**

Root was gone, she had been pronounced dead and the world crumbled under Sameen's feet. It had been seven days since Shaw first ran into Root after Samaritan. It had hardly been enough time at all. Shaw ran her finger behind her ear but nothing happened. She had expected a glitch all week but she got nothing. She expected to feel a rush of water overtake and drown her but was instead left with a familiar emptiness. Every button that Root pushed that made Shaw actually feel something was now completely muted.

"Fuck this," Shaw said to no one in the middle of the studio apartment. She had shared it with Root for the past week and it was still exactly how they left it. There was half finished Chinese takeout on the counter and a pair of Root's skinny jeans thrown on the couch. Root was in a hurry to get going this morning and she had left to the subway to talk to Harold. To Shaw, this morning felt like it had been months ago and that she was staring at the remnants of some stranger's life.

"Fuck this," Shaw repeated and she walked over to the bathroom and flung the door open. She had expected to see Root there, bloodied and smiling, with a witty come on fresh on her lips, like so many times before. This time, there was nothing. Shaw walked back to the main living space.

Today had felt like a blur to Shaw. They had met at the safe house earlier that day and then they were separated by a bunch of goons. It was just a day in the life, nothing that they couldn't handle because they had been in so many situations like this before. They had been through so much that Shaw didn't even second guess when she told Root to go. She never thought that today would be the last time she'd ever get to see Root alive ever again. It never occurred to her that Root would just go and never come back.

Shaw hated it. She hated all of it. The way that Root wasn't there, the fact that Fusco was the one that was at the hospital, the way that John looked at her after he delivered the news. Anger started to bubble up in her body and Shaw clenched her fists. She felt her nails dig into her palms and break through the soft flesh underneath and she was finally brought back to the present. She looked around the apartment again, the ugly stuffed bat pillow that Root had brought with her was starring. It was as if it was taunting her.

"Shaw," A knock was heard at the door. It was John.

"Go away," Shaw opened the door slightly. She was about ready to slam the door in his face but his foot was planted firmly in the middle of the slight opening. He nudged a bottle of whiskey through his coat and had a hoodie over his face. A cop on this side of town wouldn't have been a welcome sight and he knew it.

"Lets go for a walk," He said simply.

"Okay, but that bottle is all mine," Shaw was agitated but that bottle of whiskey was intriguing and she didn't want to be there anymore anyway.

"Sure Shaw," He had that same pained expression from earlier.

"Get that look off your face," Shaw opened the door and grabbed the bottle away from him. They walked to the park and sat down in the grass. Shaw opened up the bottle and took a large swig. John looked at her expectantly and she finally handed over the bottle to him. He took a swig of the bottle.

"If you ever want to talk about it," He handed back the bottle.

"No thanks, there is nothing to talk about."

"I understand," John replied with a slight pause but he didn't say anything else. They passed the bottle back and forth for awhile. It was at least another thirty minutes of silence before they heard footsteps coming down the path.

"Hey, I thought I'd join you sorry lot," It was Fusco. He sat down on the other side of John.

"What are you doing here, Lionel?" Shaw asked.

"Honestly, we thought you shouldn't be alone tonight after Coco Pu-" Fusco started but was interrupted by John, who had caught his attention by shaking his head solemnly.

"I get it you guys, just shut up and drink," Shaw said and passed the bottle back to John. She looked at Fusco and remembered that he didn't drink anymore. "Or just shut up," She finished. They sat quietly as she handed the bottle back and forth to John until she couldn't take their presence anymore. Shaw knew what they were doing and she didn't need it.

"Isn't sitting in the park with a bottle of whiskey, erratic behavior for a bunch of detectives?" Shaw said finally, she wanted them to go away.

"Not when we're out looking for witnesses for a murder that happened here," Fusco said. "Y'know, looking for shady individuals," He finished.

"Oh, well that's just great," Shaw rolled her eyes and took the bottle. She got up unsteadily and placed the top back on. "I'm going now," She didn't really need their pity.

"Wait Shaw," John said as he got up and steadied her with a hand on her shoulder. Shaw just pushed his hand to the side.

"Get lost, I know what you guys are doing," Shaw started walking away.

"We understand. If you need anything, you know where to find us," John said but at this point he was talking to Shaw's back.

"I can't tell with that one, you think she's holding up?" Shaw could hear Fusco say behind her. She couldn't hear the answer that John gave back but she didn't care. She really didn't care what they thought of her.

Shaw walked until the environment around her had completely changed. She could have walked back to the apartment sooner but she didn't want to. It was someplace that she just didn't want to be at right now. It reminded her too much of Root and too much of what could have been. She placed a hand behind her ear again and growled when she didn't feel a scar.

 **...**

Shaw woke up in the back of a car. She had found a parking lot sometime during the night and decided that it was a proper place to get some rest. At least, just for a couple of hours. If the owner of it came back, that was their problem. The sun crept in through the windows and she shielded her eyes. She wished she would have brought her sunglasses at this moment. The sun burned, she had a massive headache, and it was her own fault. She rolled over on her back in the backseat and groaned.

"Hey, who's in there?" A startled voice said and Shaw looked up through the window. The voice was connected to what appeared to be some wall street rat of a man and he peered in through the backseat window. Shaw really wasn't in the mood for this. She sat up and opened the door into his torso with a kick, the force pushed him out of the way.

"Nice car," Shaw said as she climbed out. She closed the car door behind her and brushed herself off.

"Who the hell-" The man started but with one look at Shaw, he stopped mid sentence. She had murder written all over her face.

"Nice sunglasses," She then stepped up to him and took his sunglasses right off of his nose. They were aviators and they fit her perfectly. "Better get going, don't want to be late for work," She smirked at the man. He stood frozen but once she moved out of the way he quickly got in his car, turned on the key, and slammed on the gas. That was just the reaction she was looking for.

She stretched and looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't exactly sure how she had gotten this far over to this side of town but she was there. Her mind started to work at the events of the last day.

"Worst sim ever," She said, and turned to a nearby surveillance camera. Although, constantly reminding Samaritan that she hated this new simulation probably wasn't going to do any good either. Shaw really wanted a restart but the thought of Root was nagging at her not too. This last week had felt too real, so she continued walking but she didn't know or care where she was going.

"Miss, would you care to answer this survey?" A man on the street called out to her as she passed by some shops.

"Get lost," Shaw said back, not particularly in the mood.

"Oh, it must be you," The man stopped and stared at her for a second before he had to jog slightly to catch up with her again. "This lady said to look out for a tiny angry Persian woman. I think thats you," The man said.

"What did this lady look like?" Shaw now had his full attention. She could feel a glimmer of something start to rest in the pit of her stomach and it wasn't from the booze.

"Um, I don't remember, it happened so fast. She just said to give you this," The man said and handed Shaw a piece of crumpled up paper.

"Thanks," Shaw said and unfolded it. The paper had an address to a morgue and the rest read:

 _ **12 minutes, tick toc**_ _._

 _ **-R**_

Shaw looked back up at the man and shoved the note into her own pocket.

"I need a cab, have any cash?" She said quickly.

"Um?" The man looked at her confused.

"Here, this is all I got," Shaw shoved the bottle of booze that was left over from last night into the man's hand.

"She said it's taken care of, whatever that means," The man still looked confused. At that exact second a cab pulled over on the curb with a screech.

"You can keep it," Shaw had pointed to the booze and she hurried into the back seat of the cab. The man just stared in disbelief as the yellow cab drove off.

 **...**

Shaw had made it to the destination and it looked like it had been abandoned. It was once a morgue but now it just looked like some stupid horror movie location. She made it to the front door anyway and broke the lock to get inside. the inside was even worse with everything covered in dust and white sheets. Old morgue and medical tools were scattered everywhere as she made her way further into the building.

"Hi, sweetie," A familiar voice echoed behind her in the shadows. Shaw turned around on her heals towards the voice. Her eyes were just barely getting adjusted but she could make out a figure slumped over in the corner of a doorway.

"Root?" Shaw heard herself say as her breath caught.

"Worried about me Sameen? So, are you up for another physical, Doc?" Root teased but her voice sounded hollow and she was breathing in short bursts. Just from her voice alone, it was clear that Root was in pain.

"Damn it, Root," Shaw said between her teeth as she rushed by Root's side. "Damn it, this isn't the time to flirt, okay?" Shaw knelt down beside her and brushed her hands against Root's face. She was pale, way too pale and way too weak.

"Sameen, it's always a great time to flirt with you. You never know when it might be the last," Root reached up and took off Shaw's sunglasses. Sameen was able to push the affects of her hangover to the side, she had more important things to think about now.

"Don't talk like that, I'm a damn good medic. If you die I'll kick your pasty ghost ass so you better stay with me, you got that?" Shaw said as anger started to boil up inside her. She was already pulling at Root's leather jacket to get it off and poking around for the source of her injuries. Root just smiled in response and let her. "Root, describe to me where your hit," Shaw was going into full doctor mode.

"Gunshot wound to the side, got that one before the car chase," Root replied. Shaw confirmed and wiped the blood away from the badly bandaged wound before making her way up Root's torso.

"Anywhere else?" Shaw asked.

"No, but if you asked Harry, he'd say otherwise. Barely missed a sniper, it was a close call but she had everything planned," Root didn't take her eyes off Sameen. "Your beautiful, you know," Root had that look on her face, the look where her big brown eyes felt they they were burning into Shaw's soul.

"Root," Shaw sighed as she confirmed that she could only find one gunshot wound. "It's a fucking miracle that you didn't bleed out." Shaw was now poking at the bandage.

"Oh, it was a possibility. I had about a 7% chance of survival, especially since Fusco had to be there to confirm my death. Couldn't bring anyone in to help me,"

"Why, you know we have your back. All of us. You know you don't have to do this alone, Root," Shaw desperately wished she had her medical supplies on her.

"I know, if I die, it's the best chance we have of beating Samaritan."

"What?" irritation and anger had reached Shaw's voice.

"Harry is going to stop at nothing to bring down Samaritan. _She_ now has the tools to do what is necessary," Root closed her eyes in contentment. "Oh, and everything you need is in the room behind me. _The Machine_ had this place locked in for emergencies," Root finished as Sameen's body became more tense with the situation and the way the conversation was going. She really didn't want to hear about Root planning her suicide mission.

"That is one of the worst plans I have ever heard," Shaw called back as she entered the room. She was now standing in a small room that was filled top to bottom with medical supplies. Shaw quickly took stock of everything and grabbed a handful of items.

"It's not a bad plan if it's working," Root pointed out at Shaw's return. " _She_ wasn't going to go through with it but I convinced her," Root positioned her body to give Shaw a better angle at her gunshot wound.

"I don't want to talk about this, just shut up for a minute and let me work. This wound hasn't been treated properly for 24 hours. For someone who gets shot so much, you could of done a better job," Shaw sighed. She was trying to disinfect the wound the best she could. "Take any pain medications yet?" Shaw asked but she already knew the answer. For some reason Root must love pain too because she never treated herself properly for any of her injuries.

"No."

"Okay, open," Shaw had a pill ready and placed it on Root's tongue when she complied. She snapped open a bottled water that she had found in the back and handed it to Root. Twenty four hours ago, Shaw never thought that she'd have the opportunity to do this again. As much as she hated when Root came back to her hurt, she always knew that she could do something about it. The fact that there was a possibility that Root could be pronounced dead without Shaw being able to treat her caused Shaw's blood to boil. Shaw quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the task at hand.

"I've never had hepatitis, malaria, Chagas disease, or babesiosis," Shaw said bluntly as Root took a drink.

"Shaw?" Root gulped down some water with a confused expression.

"The last time I had unprotected sex was with you," Shaw continued.

"You say the sweetest things, darling."

"You need blood and I'm giving you mine. You okay with that?"

"Covering all your bases?" Root said with raised eyebrows.

"Just letting you know what your getting in you, Root."

"Oh sweetie, you don't have to ask. You can be in me all you want," Root said but her voice was still pained. Shaw rolled her eyes and got the items she needed prepped. Root watched for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and rested her head against the door frame.

"Root stay with me," Shaw said because she really didn't feel comfortable letting Root sleep just yet.

"Hmm," Root hummed and held out her arm for Shaw. Sameen got the needles in and a few minutes later deep red filled the plastic tube between them. "Hey, can you promise me something?" Root's voice was now completely serious.

"Yeah," Shaw looked up at Root cautiously.

"Don't tell the boys that I made it out alive."

"That's stupid, we need to do this together. It's suicide going through with this AI overlord thing with a man down."

"Not this time, Sameen," Root was now looking at Shaw and a little color was starting to return to her face. Shaw would do anything for her. "You trust me?" Root almost whispered.

"Always," Shaw wanted to reach out to Root. She wanted to protect her with every piece of her body and mind. The urge was almost dizzying from going from the past 24 hours of not being able to feel anything to a bombardment of something she had barely gotten familiar with. Root reached out to Sameen first and pulled her closer. She brushed her nose against Shaw's and Shaw closed the remainder of the distance. They kissed, until Root pulled away first.

"I thought I'd never get to do that again," Root smiled and Shaw smiled back. This felt good. Shaw felt good and she didn't want it to end again.

"You have to promise me something now," Shaw said and gave Root another quick kiss on the lips before she continued.

"Yeah?" Root was still smiling.

"Don't ever do anything like that again. No, dying on me," Shaw didn't know what possessed her to say it but it was a spur of the moment request.

"...Sweetie, I'll try... I'll try." Root didn't loose her smile but the glimmer in her eye's changed. They both knew that that was a request that neither of them knew if they could keep.


	7. Chapter 7: Beginning of the End

**Summary:**

Alternative events of 5x11 Synecdoche.

 **Chapter 7: Beginning of the End**

Shaw rolled over on her back, the floor was cold and hard against her shoulders and it caused her muscles to spasm. She had spent the last day setting Root up the best medical care she could supply considering their circumstances. There were no beds in the building and they settled on Shaw taking the floor while Root had found a makeshift bed and by makeshift bed, "makeshift" could be an understatement. Root had nestled herself in a gutted out coffin.

"They were in a mortuary after all," Root had insisted. It was better than throwing some blankets on the floor and Shaw really was in no mood to leave Root's side to find anything better. So, Root was stuck looking like some short of vampire and Shaw was stuck with an achy back. Root liked biting enough anyway, Shaw thought.

"With all these medical supplies, The Machine really couldn't find anything better?" Shaw grumbled, for probably the fifth time that hour.

"Sweetie, this place wasn't meant to be a makeshift safe house," Root explained for the fifth time but Shaw wasn't dropping it.

"Ok, Count Dracula, I know," Shaw said with a tired smirk. Somewhere along the way, this was becoming easier for her. That is, excepting Root and everything she made her feel, good or bad because seeing Root was like coming home. She still hadn't told Root that, with everything that was going on. She wondered if she'd even say it out loud to begin with. Root barely made it out and they were still in the middle of a war. Shaw felt the clock ticking, how much time did they both have anyway? Shaw was consumed in her thoughts and hadn't noticed Root watching her.

"Sameen," Root called out to her and brought Shaw back to the present. She had been changing out Root's IV but Root had gripped the fabric of her black tank top and stopped her from finishing her task. "You can't stay here."

"I'm staying here for however damned long I want," Shaw cut back, sounding a little more irritated than she had planned especially since they had just then managed to lighten the mood.

"We have another number," Root said simply.

"What?" Shaw raised her hand up to her forehead in irritation. "Samaritan is out there kicking our asses, Harold is missing, and _The Machine_ expects us to just drop everything to go after another number?"

"This isn't just any number," Root then paused for a few seconds "Hotel, Mike, X-Ray, One."

"HMX-1, you mean the president?" Shaw really wasn't expecting a number, let alone a relevant number.

"Yes," Root looked up at Shaw with a smile. "Can you get me my jacket, sweetie?" Root asked.

"Fine," Shaw picked up the leather jacket and handed it over to her. "Root, I know I said we have to do this together, but you are sitting this one out. That hole in your gut... it's bad."

"Not planning to. Remember, I'm dead," Root said without argument while digging through the pockets of the jacket. She finally found what she was looking for and handed Shaw a manila envelope that was folded way too many times. "Your cover."

Shaw took the envelope and looked through the contents, with each passing second her eyes got wider as she ingested the information. "Oh no, I am not going as any fancy cover identity to any fancy party."

"Shaw, _The Machine_ said we have no choice since I'm incapacitated for the time being."

"What about John, can't he do this instead?"

"With a number this important, both of you need to be there."

"Figures," Shaw grumbled.

Root propped herself up on her elbows and tried a very unconvincing wink. "Wear that dress that you wore when we went on our first date, it looks good on you."

"Root," Shaw rolled her eyes but a grin started to make it's way to her lips. " Fine, whatever, but I'm doing it for the mission and you're going to have to make up for it when you get better."

"Deal," Root smiled back. "Now get going, the President is waiting."

"Fine," Shaw looked around at the beeping of the medical equipment, double checked Root's IV, and took an extra look at the wound that was still worrisome. She really didn't want to leave Root's side because if anything went south with Root's recovery, Shaw knew that she would be the only one to treat it. She also never wanted to feel the way she did yesterday ever again. It was an experience that Shaw didn't know she was capable of and she didn't know if it was Root's doing or if it was because of her time with Samaritan.

As the minutes passed, Shaw knew that she was taking too long to check on Root's equipment and that she was stalling for time. It seemed like Root knew this too but she didn't say anything as she watched Shaw. Finally, Root took her hand and interlaced their fingers, her eye's looking back saying "enough" without having to say a single word.

Shaw looked back and felt like challenging the gaze but she softened and dipped her head down for a kiss, because it was something that she knew Root wanted. A goodbye kiss was something that normal couples did, even if Sameen thought that they were far from a normal couple.

"Remember, don't tell anyone about me. It can jeopardize everything," Root said as Shaw pulled away.

"I know," Shaw said back and reluctantly walked away from Root's side.

 **...**

Shaw made it to DC with Reese, Fusco, and a whole other team made up of past numbers. It was strange, knowing that they weren't the only one's working for The Machine. Shaw wasn't exactly sure if she liked it but in this case, they did help with the mission. John and Fusco continued to be cautious and a little strange around her but Shaw rolled her eyes and continued on. She was still angry. Shaw was angry that Root had gotten hurt, angry that Root had to fake her death, and angry that Samaritan was winning. Shaw used that anger to fuel her forward.

They finally finished the number, the President was safe, she got to shoot at some people, and zap some poor guy (hey, she got the information so no harm done) for information. She was feeling a little bit better and had organized for a plane back to New York. Since she had a new cover she was going to use this new identity to get a hotel for her and Root. That mortuary really wasn't cutting it and Root could do to recover in an actual bed.

It was annoying that the safe house was compromised, their really shitty apartment was probably compromised too and Shaw only risked going back there once to pick up a few items. She also didn't risk contacting Root the entire time she was gone, no matter how much she wanted to. She had spent so long in Samaritan's captivity and then came face to face with the possibility of a world without Root. Not knowing if Root was safe or not was always tugging on the back of her mind since she left for DC.

Shaw also didn't risk going back to the subway, she never forgot the possibility that she could still hurt Reese, Fusco, and Harold by giving up their location. Even as the days passed and she reached up to the back of her ear less and less, she still didn't trust herself.

"Root?" Shaw had finally made it back to the mortuary that Root had been recovering in. It felt eerily silent as Shaw called Root's name and got no response. Before Shaw could even make it to the room where she knew that she had left Root, Shaw already knew that she wasn't there.

"Hello, Sameen," Root's voice echoed in Shaw's earwig.

"Root?" Shaw questioned but the voice felt off. It sounded like Root but the voice was somehow, more mechanical, more hollow, more not what Shaw was expecting, and it was startling.

"No, sweetie," The voice replied. Shaw paused in her tracks as she considered the voice.

" _The Machine_?" Shaw said finally.

The voice paused before replying "Yes."

"...is Root?" Shaw felt her chest tighten. This was something that Shaw didn't want to go through again but as she looked through the building, she found that every trace of Root was gone. The building was completely empty, all the medical supplies were missing, the casket was even thrown on it's side but at least Shaw knew that it existed. It was proof that Root existed in this space. Everything in the building had changed so much that at least the empty coffin was proof that Shaw didn't imagine it, or worse off, that it was a sim.

"I can't disclose that information," _The Machine_ said and it was unsettling to Shaw, hearing _Her_ use Root's voice.

There was another pause before _The Machine_ decided to speak again. "Do you trust her?" It was odd that The Machine could sense Shaw's uneasiness.

"Yes," There was no hesitation in Shaw's voice at her response.

"Then trust her, now," The Machine said in her ear. Shaw wasn't going to lie to herself, but this did make her feel a little better. This was something that Root had done time and time again, since before they became... a couple, or whatever this was. Each time, it was never easier for Shaw but she did trust Root to come back.

"Is this how you've been communicating with Harold and John?" Shaw finally asked as she shifted back to the entrance of the building.

"Yes, sweetie."

"You've been doing this since I found Root that day?" Shaw asked again and _The Machine_ responded with another "Yes."

"Well I don't like it," Shaw finally said. The only person Shaw felt comfortable using Root's voice was Root.

"She figured you wouldn't," _The Machine_ said. "Is this better?" The Machine had changed her voice to Shaw's mother's.

"No. Stop it," Shaw grunted in irritation. She really didn't like the way this was going at all. Why was The Machine even talking to her to begin with? She really wasn't interested in talking to _her_. Shaw knew Root needed it but having an IA in your ear all the time seemed unnecessary to Shaw. She was perfectly capable handling her own on missions and having that kind of extra companionship with a computer seemed a complete waste.

"Sorry sweetie," _The Machine_ went back to Root's voice.

"I liked it better when you didn't talk to me. So, either tell me where Root is, give me numbers or shut up," Shaw growled.

"That's fine Sameen, I just have a little favor to ask of you," _The Machine_ said a little too cheerily. The AI was really trying to copy Root's tone but if no one else could tell the difference, Shaw could.

"Get on with it," Shaw sighed.

"Ok, Sameen... first, you need to leave this place immediately," _The Machine_ ordered.


	8. Chapter 8: Old Haunts

**Summary:**

Shaw returns to the subway and carries out The Machines last mission.

 **Chapter 8: Old Haunts**

"Okay, I'm out," Shaw huffed as she blended into the wave of busy New Yorkers. "Are you happy now?"

"Yes, sweetie," The Machine answered.

"Don't do that," Shaw growled at the continued use of the nickname. She had left seconds after The Machine had told her too, the empty morgue that Root and her had used as a makeshift safe house would soon be crawling with Samaritan operatives. Shaw also still wasn't comfortable with The Machine using Root's voice. It felt like the AI was invading some kind of personal boundary. It didn't help that _She_ was also emulating Root's personality. This whole situation just felt like a mess.

"I understand, Sameen," The Machine said in a more hollow tone. " There is also something else I need you to do that I know your not going to like."

"What?" Shaw said irritably.

"I need you to go back to the subway."

"No way," Shaw said flatly. There was no way she was going to risk anything happening to the others. She knew what she was capable of doing and what she was risking if she went back.

"Would it make you feel any better if I said that I'd kill you if you did anything you'd regret?" The Machine answered. It was a morbid response but it actually did make Shaw feel better about going back. The one big problem that glared at Shaw was that The Machine wasn't a real person and couldn't carry out the task.

"How are you going to do that, Skynet?" Shaw was genuinely curious.

"Very funny," The Machine responded before she seemed to pause for dramatic effect. "Maybe, you will get caught in the subway car door. Maybe, I can overload a computer monitor your standing next too. The possibilities are actually endless, Shaw." The Machine responded.

"If you promise you'll actually do it," Shaw really needed The Machine to keep that promise.

"I promise," The Machine said and she actually sounded genuine. As genuine as an AI copying your lovers voice anyway because that aspect never left Shaw's mind. Although, Shaw had no doubt in her mind that The Machine would carry out that request since Shaw asked her too. It was only because of that that Shaw was considering on agreeing.

"Fine. I'll do it. If you have any suspicion that I might be a risk to Root, John, or Harold, you can go ahead and kill me. Got it?" Shaw finally said it. She was going to go back to the subway and go to the place she hadn't returned to in thousands of simulations. This was it. This was going to be the proof that she needed to know if this reality was a simulation or not. This time, Shaw didn't have Root with her to ground her. She had no safe place to turn to.

"Thank you, Sameen," The Machine buzzed calmly in her ear.

"Hey, can you just let me know something before all hell breaks loose?" Shaw asked as she started a light jog to the subway. "Is Root safe right now?"

"Root's as safe as she ever was, with her line of work," The Machine responded. Shaw thought that over for awhile. At least it was comforting knowing Root was still alive instead of that agonizing twenty four hours she had put her through the previous day. Root was always in mortal danger but with the last couple of months of events, it felt worse. Since Shaw had been in captivity, she was now always vaguely aware that her world could come crumbling down.

The familiar brick started to fill her line of sight and Shaw knew that she was nearing the entrance to the subway. Shaw stopped in her tracks, she ran her finger down the side of her ear one last time making sure that she couldn't feel any scar tissue. Of coarse, she felt nothing but she stopped a couple of seconds anyway to make sure she didn't feel some short of strange glitch.

"Shaw, it's okay," The Machine brought Shaw out of her thoughts.

"Right. Okay," Shaw repeated and took the steps into the building, she held her breath as she waited for the vending machine entrance, and took the steps down to the secret entrance.

"Shaw?" A gruff voice echoed through the subway. It was John, he was standing over Harold's desk and he looked up, surprised to see Shaw walk through the entrance. Bear barked in the background and ran up to her, with his tail wagging. Shaw knelt down and gave Bear a big hug and a scratch between the ears. She really missed that dog and for a second she forgot about the subway. That is, for a second. She then straightened up and turned towards Reese.

"What's the situation?" Shaw put in the first words to make sure he didn't ask any questions. She needed to get right down to business before her mind started to slip and she'd start to wonder about what reality she was really in. Shaw just needed to focus on the task at hand. They needed to stop Samaritan, quick.

"Right," John said and he pressed his lips together in concern. If he was concerned about Shaw's state of mind because he thought Root was still dead or concern about what Shaw might do since she was down there, Shaw didn't know. "We got a new number," John finished.

"Wait, again?" Shaw grunted in agitation. If they were going to win this war, they needed to stop fooling around and strike Samaritan before it was too late. They were wasting too much time. She walked up to Reese as he was leaning over the monitors and Bear followed behind her. She tried to let herself calm down, she was extremely hyper aware of her surroundings as she moved through the building. Bear, the fluffy fur-ball following her was helping. The dog nudged his way back under her hand until she started scratching again.

"It's Greer," John said as Shaw settled in behind him and both a picture of Greer and Harold hovered on the desktop monitor. "Greer's our number and I think Harold is our perp," John looked up at Shaw.

"Convenient," Shaw muttered. It seemed as though everything was starting to align nicely despite her concerns. All the pieces on the chessboard were moving in and they'd know exactly how it was going to play out soon.

"Shaw, give me a few minutes while I get Harold's location," John said, clearly out of his element as he went to work on the keyboard. He now seemed unconcerned about leaving Shaw unattended in the subway. Not that Shaw could just shoot him right then and there, because she knew she could. She'd done it before the last time he had tried to get her to lead him to he subway. This time, they were actually in the subway, so what was stopping her from doing it again? Samaritan could already be on their way now that she was here.

"Shaw, this is real," Root's voice... no, _The Machine's_ voice said calmly in her ear. For a brief second Shaw believed it was Root and she wished she was there. Bear whined and wagged his tail when she looked down at him, seeming to sense her uneasiness at the situation. Shaw gave bear another scratch between the ears and a smile. She knew why she went down here and why she didn't pull out her gun like the countless of times she had done before. It was because The Machine was right, this was real and she was really going to have to get used to that.

Bear barked and pulled at Shaw's sleeve, seeming to want her to follow him. John still looked preoccupied at Harold's desk and reliving the simulations scenario in her mind wasn't doing any good so she followed Bear. He trotted happily and led her to a back room in the subway. Immediately, she was hit by recognition. This had been Root's room. It looked just like a pre-teen had decided to decorate it... the room was entirely purple. Purple walls, purple shag carpet, purple sheets. She knew Root liked purple but this was a little bit over kill.

Shaw walked over, sat down on the bed, and picked up the closest item within reach. It was a book called "Sense and Sensibility" by Jane Austen, one of those sappy romance books. Shaw tried to read "Pride and Prejudice" once, even going as far as reading "Pride, Prejudice, and Zombies" directly after to see if she could make it any better. Nope, it still wasn't her thing. Although, she could see why Root liked it and as she flipped through the book. Shaw could see that Root had doodled little hearts in the corners of the pages.

"Shaw, lets go," Reese called over from another part of the subway. The visit was short lived but entirely worth it. For the first time, she knew that she was not a threat to the team. Shaw didn't have to worry about hurting them and she was definitely not going to be the one that was going to get them killed. She closed the book and set it back on the nightstand

 **...**

As it turned out Harold was off doing something that was completely out of character. He had gotten some super virus to take down Samaritan and was off doing something reckless. Shaw had to admit, she was kinda impressed. She didn't know that the man had it in him but she knew that this was all Root's doing. The hacker knew how to pull everyone's strings and with a little help from The Machine, the two could do almost anything.

Shaw had separated from Reese once they had gotten to Harold. In one extremely close game to tempt fate, Greer was dead and Harold made it out alive. In the best twist of events Greer had suffocated by the hands of Samaritan. He had gotten what he deserved, Shaw thought but she was slightly angry that she didn't get the chance to pull the trigger herself.

The Machine had directed her to switch out Harold's suitcase containing the virus with a decoy. She had then left the decoy with Harold and Reese and was walking down the streets of New York.

"When I tell you, drop the suitcase and don't look back," The Machine buzzed in her ear.

"So, you just want me to drop the thing that nearly got my friends killed in the middle of New York?" Shaw huffed.

"You have your orders, Sameen," The Machine replied back.

"Fine, give the order," Shaw grumbled one more time, The Machine knew just the right buttons to push. The only other person who could do that to her was Root, not that The Machine counted as a person anyway. It was eerie, Shaw didn't need this type of closeness with an AI. She knew that was Root's deal but it wasn't her deal, it was like being intimately close to your coffee machine. Shaw just needed a coffee machine to make coffee and The Machine to give her numbers, _She_ didn't need to talk back.

"Drop it now," The Machine said and Shaw did as she was told. Shaw didn't look back and continued on her way back to the subway station. She really hoped that Root and The Machine had an actual sane plan that wasn't going to get them all killed. "Okay, Shaw, How good are you with explosives?" The Machine asked again after several seconds.

"Drop the Root act," Shaw was really at her end with The Machine's directions using Root's voice. The Machine had reminded Shaw of the early days when Root would give her random instructions and she'd admit that it felt nice. It also felt wrong. "Hey listen, you can sound like her, you can act like her, but you will never be Root."

"I know, Sameen. That's why after I give you this last mission, I'm going to cut contact," The Machine said.

"Wha-good," Shaw said, glad that The Machine understood. "Only numbers after this, you got that?"

"I got it," The Machine said before _She_ gave Sameen her last detailed list of instructions. The Machine let Shaw soak in the information for awhile before continuing. "Sameen, it was an honor working with you," The Machine finished.

"Your not the worst boss I worked for," Sameen said back and paused, figuring that that was probably rude. "I mean, at least you didn't try to kill me."

"I understand," The Machine wasn't going to press for a heart felt goodbye from Shaw but continued with _Her_ own goodbye anyway. "Thank you for teaching me about being human, despite what you think about yourself being broken, you've taught me a great deal. Goodbye, Sameen," The Machine cut out by static without giving Shaw a chance to respond. Shaw wasn't sure if The Machine short circuited the small device in her ear. She took it out and rolled the earpiece in her fingers.

"Goodbye," Shaw said in almost a whisper. She knew even if The Machine cut out direct contact, _She_ could still hear her. Shaw threw the earwig in the trash and started heading directly for the subway. Shaw wasn't going to put too much thought into what The Machine said in her closing goodbyes. She wasn't sure if it was possible for a AI to experience emotion or express sincerity but whatever, Shaw wasn't going to think about it. Machines were like coffee makers after all, they did what they were programed to do. Harold and Root were just good programmers that could make AI's sound like actual people, right?

Shaw made it back to the subway, she knew Samaritan agents were on their way and she also knew that she didn't have anything to do with it. The Machine had told her and she believed it. Harold and Reese were out in the field causing trouble, it wasn't her. She went in and got Bear out of the underground hideout and on his leash. The Machine had directed her to close the entrance of the subway with a stash of C4 and explosives that were stored inside. If nobody could get in to get to The Machine then nobody needed to be in there to protect Her. They can worry about digging themselves back in the subway later. Right now, she was wiring up a timer to the brick wall of the entrance.

"Come on Bear, lets go see Fusco," Shaw set the timer and walked out of the brick building with a sniper riffle and some firearms hidden in a bag on her back. She knew that in five minutes, she'd no longer be able to get back to the subway. Shaw stashed her small armory somewhere hidden then took Bear to the police station that Fusco and John had been working at together. She made her way through the station and dropped Bear off at Fusco's desk.

"I'm coming back for my dog after this," Shaw said to Fusco as he took the leash. Fusco actually looked really stressed out at his desk before he saw the dog, it looked like the last twenty four hours hadn't been particularly kind to him. Shaw didn't really care to ask why as long as he seemed like a safe enough option to watch Bear, that was good enough for her.

"Your dog?" Fusco said back with a raised eyebrow. Shaw just answered back with a goodbye wave and a smirk as she turned around to leave.

"Hey, tell Mr. Hero and glasses that they owe me one," Fusco called back as Shaw walked away. She knew that Reese and Harold were off carrying around the decoy virus and she hoped that with whatever happened, she'd be able to deliver that message.

Now, Shaw was left with the last instructions that The Machine had given her. The next task had required something that Shaw really didn't mind doing at all. She was going to take out some Samaritan operatives through the scope of her sniper rifle. She took the weapon out of the hiding place (an abandoned alley that fell in the area of the shadow map) and made her way to the buildings that The Machine had told her to wait at.

Shaw slowly opened the window and looked through her scope at the red brick building across the way. It didn't look like a building of any important significance but it seemed fairly empty. The windows were large enough to get a good view inside and to get good enough aim at whoever would so happen to walk by. Something else that was notable was that the top of the building had a strange dish on the roof compared to the other buildings in the surrounding area. Shaw wasn't exactly sure what she was looking out for, but The Machine had told her she'd know what she was looking for when she'd see it.

It was now another thirty minutes of waiting and Shaw had decided to take another look at the buildings in the vicinity. They all appeared to be taller than the one she was instructed to monitor. Nothing too overly notable about them either, they seemed to be offices with the higher floors being abandoned. Shaw looked up at one of the windows and noticed someone leaning out one of the windows. She put an eye to her scope to get a better look.

"Damn," Shaw muttered to herself. It looked like she wasn't the only one with eyes on the red bricked building. A man with a beard, who oddly looked like Van Gogh, was setting up his own rifle and scope in the direction of the building she was watching. Shaw had a bad feeling about this, she thought that she remembered seeing the man somewhere before but she couldn't really remember the exact location. She just remembered that he was one of Samaritan's men.

Shaw noticed that the man had spotted something and appeared to be aiming his riffle. She quickly turned to the red brick building and noticed movement through the windows. A woman in a black coat and black beanie was making her way through the hallways. She was carrying the black suitcase that Sameen had left in the street and a gun.

"Root?" Shaw mumbled, she quickly turned back to the man at the window and knew the exact reason he was there. He was sent by Samaritan to take out Root before she could deploy the virus. Shaw knew that Root had been shot at by a sniper before and she figured that this was the guy. He had gotten close before and Shaw wasn't going to let him get close again.


	9. Chapter 9: Its About Time

**Summary:**

Shaw finishes some loose ends, makes some discoveries, and comes face to face with someone she cares about.

 **Chapter 9: Its About Time**

Shaw could see the man clearly in her scope, she had to win this draw. Her only hope was that her bullet could make it to it's target before the man could fire off his shot. Without hesitation she fired and struck him three centimeters above the ear. Within that short amount of time, Shaw heard two gun shots go off and one of them belonged to her. The man had managed to fire off a shot. She quickly turned her scope back towards the red brick building. Shaw could see the entry point of the bullet in the glass and Root standing two feet away from it, unharmed.

"I swear I'm going to kill you myself one day," Shaw grumbled to no one in particular. Root was going to be the death of her from the stress alone. This whole caring for someone who seemingly has a death wish sucks. Shaw could almost clearly see Root's smirk and head tilt in her direction as she acknowledged Shaw's presence through the scope. Then, Root just continued on as if nothing happened. Shaw eyed the building until Root exited her line of sight.

Shaw then fixed her scope back to where sniper Van Gogh had been. It looked like she had executed a clean headshot. It was definitely fatal, Harold would be disappointed. Personally, it didn't matter to her one bit. Root was still out there and thats all Shaw cared about. One less Samaritan lackey to worry about, Shaw thought.

Speaking of lackeys, two vans full of them just hastily pulled up to Root's building. They looked a little worse for ware. The vehicles were full of bullet holes and some of the men getting out were limping. It looked like John and Harold had been busy. Shaw expertly kneecapped the closest one to the buildings entrance causing the others to scatter for cover. Shaw had no intention of allowing any of them inside.

"Hey, if you can hear me, tell Root to stay away from the main entrance," Shaw said, figuring The Machine was still listening to her. She probably already knew the main entrance was compromised but it didn't hurt to remind Her. Shaw continued to pick off any man that made a break to the entrance. After awhile, she got all of them and just in time too. Someone had called the cops and the place was now swarming with flashing red and blue lights. Root was on her own again.

Shaw packed up her sniper rifle and made her way down the building. After everything that had happened in the last few days, this moment felt a little anti-climatic. She had lost communication with most of the team. She wasn't sure if John or Harold made it out alive, she didn't know if Root had gotten caught by the cops, and she didn't know if Root had successfully deployed the virus. Should she even still be hiding from Samaritan anymore?

 **...**

It had been three days and Shaw hadn't gotten a word from anyone. The Machine was quite, Fusco was busy, John and Harold were missing... and Root? Shaw figured that Root had made it out safely or else she would have gotten a call from Fusco, mainly because of the cops that were swarming the area. Fusco hadn't even bothered to call for her to get Bear back let alone tell her anything else.

Shaw had gotten a hotel and made sure that every time she went outside, she'd wear a baseball cap. It didn't hurt to be careful. The news was constantly recapping the events of the last several days. A cruise missile hitting the top of a building, along with the explosion in the subway had also turned some heads, and so did all of the injured Samaritan agents that were found. The media and the government were playing it off as some short of terrorist attack but Shaw knew it was really a cover up.

Shaw's burner phone rang.

"Hey dog whisperer, come pick up your dog before he eats me out of house and home," Fusco voice came through on the other line.

"It's about time, Fusco," Shaw replied back and got the location to a nearby sandwich shop that they had agreed to meet at.

"Good to see someone still in one piece," Fusco greeted Shaw as she approached the table. "Its the least I can say considering our friends."

"Yeah yeah, good to see you too Fusco," Shaw gave a nod to the detective and knelt down beside Bear to give the dog a good ear scratch.

"So, is the all seeing eye still around or?" Fusco asked, leaving the sentence hanging while he took a bite out of his fries.

"I don't know," Shaw answered truthfully. "Just stay low for awhile." Shaw replied, she figured that she'd do the same for herself. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do for awhile and the last three days of suspense was driving her mad. The rest of the lunch was uneventful, after being scolded for picking out too many of Fusco's fries she ordered a sandwich to go for herself. She then left with Bear.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the streets of New York, she sighed in annoyance, wishing for some action, some kind of snap that would let her know what happened. Shaw stopped and unwrapped her sandwich near a bench when suddenly, a payphone started ringing next to her. She let it ring for awhile before making her way over to it when no one else bothered to notice it, she picked it up. The Machine's familiar monotone voice came through.

"Alpha. Whiskey. Lima-" The Machine was spitting out numbers just like she had always done before. That meant that whatever Root did worked. Shaw looked up at the closest cv camera and smiled.

The first thing she did was call Fusco to let him know that they were receiving numbers again. He was also better in the research department and within a few hours Fusco had an address. It wasn't that far from where she had been walking Bear so she decided to make a pit stop. Bear didn't seem to mind the extra exercise and it would be easier sneaking him into the hotel later at night anyway so she didn't bother to drop him off. It would be nice to have some backup anyway.

Shaw made it to the building and looked the entrance up and down, it didn't look like anything special to her. When she went inside the first level looked like it had been recently vacated. Papers scattered the floor and office chairs scattered the walkways. Whatever business was here looked like they had left in a hurry. The second level was the same and the third was completely empty of anything. Actually, the whole place was giving Shaw some kind of weird vibe.

The elevator to the fourth floor buzzed open and this room definitely didn't belong to any kind of business organization she had ever heard about before. The room looked almost like some kind of military control room. It was crazy, it looked like everyone had just got up and left. Shaw knelt down to pick up some papers off the floor and the logo caught her eye immediately.

It read: SAMARITAN, in familiar font.

Shaw crushed the offending paper in her palm, wadded it up, and tossed it aside. She was in Samaritan's New York headquarters. This was actually the last place she wanted to be. If The Machine could do anything, Shaw wished that She could burn this place to the ground. After months of torture, Shaw didn't want to set foot in another Samaritan affiliated building again. Shaw searched the 4th floor but found nothing of importance.

The next level was the 5th floor and Shaw was really hoping that she wasn't going to have to search the whole damn building. When the elevator door opened, this one wasn't exactly void of life. Shaw could hear the sound of a paper shredder in the background and the sound of someone digging around in one of the desks. Shaw took out her handgun and approached the desk in question. Bear followed closely at her side.

"Don't shoot!" A man squeaked and held up his hands. The man was wearing a janitors uniform, he had the added bonus of being thin, balding, and frail. Shaw could brake him like a twig with her pinky finger if she wanted. He was definitely not one of Samaritan's trained henchman.

"So... Bill," Shaw read his name off his name tag. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here," She finished. Bear snarled right beside her but stayed his ground. He'd only attack if Shaw commanded him to.

" I...I...knew this was a bad idea," The man started shaking and didn't seem to be able to corporate. Shaw sighed, why the hell could someone like this even get hired by Samaritan? They were really starting to set the bar low.

"Look, I'm putting it away," Shaw held her hands out and slowly placed the gun back on her hip. "I'm not here to hurt you, Bill." She finished. The man kept his hands up but his shaking seemed to subside a little. At least that was a start.

"Your... your that lady in those files," The man said and looked to immediately regret it.

"What file?" Shaw's interest spiked but she made no sudden movements to scare the man. If she did, he might wet himself and pass out. It looked like he had seen a ghost and if he'd seen her files then he knew what she was capable of.

"Um, over this way," The man motioned and backed away for her to follow. When he was close enough to a separate door, he reached in his pocket and had gotten out a card key. He opened the door with it and motioned for Shaw to go inside. Shaw stepped in and looked around. It was an average size room filled top to bottom with filing cabinets and shelves full of hard drives.

Her curiosity got the better of her and she forgot about "Bill" for a split second. Shaw heard the door squeak behind her and she quickly spun around to find the man shutting the door on her. Bear growled at Shaw's side and quickly ran up to the closing door and jumped on it, pushing it back open. This caused "Bill" to loose his balance and fall backward.

"Your name isn't Bill is it?" Shaw was quickly on top of him with his arm pinned behind his back and the pistol planted firmly at his skull. "Bear, zit." She instructed her furry companion.

"No, don't shoot!" The man squeaked out.

"What is your real name?" Shaw pushed harder on his arm and got out another muffled whimper from him.

"Richard... Richard Smith," The man replied hastily. Shaw sighed, that was the name of her number. She really did not want to deal with this. All Shaw wanted to do was find Root and her friends... then possibly find out why Samaritan had an entire room dedicated to her. Although, she could guess why.

"So, why are you here Richard?" Shaw asked and tied up his feet and hands behind his back. She'd ask a few questions and deal with him later.

"I was hired by this lady in a suit, she gave me a card... Samaritan... I think. They wanted me to shred and delete all these files... they paid a lot and it was all in cash... but then I got here and-" The man sighed. "This looks way too shady, I shouldn't have taken the money." He sighed.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," Shaw finished tying him up and stood over him. Her interest was shifted elsewhere and the man was in no position to go anywhere anytime soon. She now had time to dig through that room and those files. "Bear, blijf," She instructed Bear to stay. The dog was fully capable of watching Richard while she searched the room by herself. A scarred scrawny man was no trouble for a trained Belgian Mallinois.

Shaw then walked back inside the room. She opened the first file that was closest to her and started to read it. The file contained a detailed play by play description of one of her simulations, number three thousand twenty four to be exact. She quickly flipped through it and read pieces from where she escaped to the part where she was at Root's apartment.

It was a little too intimate for comfort. It described everything in detail and had a brief summary at the end, along with a big "Simulation Failed " in a big bold red stamp. Below it were written suggestions of changes and code for the simulation program. It was crazy to think that it was someones job to do this, it was extremely violating. Shaw ripped the paper to shreds and opened up another file. This was was the same but it was a different simulation... and it went on and on like this with the other files.

Shaw searched the second half of the room. This half was filed with shelves that contained external hard drives. She picked one up and read the tags on the top of it. It read: SIMULATION 4340-5434. Shaw frowned and stuffed it in her hoodie. She could guess what was on it. Shaw felt the need to destroy this entire room and she was going to start with these hard drives. She tossed them all on the floor and proceeded to put a bullet through the center of each one.

"Hey, lady!?" The man screamed in the next room, probably from hearing the gunshots. Shaw sighed and stepped out, she wasn't sure how long she had stayed in the room.

"Hey, just doing your job for you," Shaw said indifferently. "Have a janitors closet?" She asked and the man motioned with his chin to a corner. Shaw gave a little salute in thanks and went over the the closet. She was looking for something to start a fire. She settled on some cleaning chemicals and a box of matches.

"What are you doing?" The man asked as he watched her haul the supplies back to the room. He had stopped shaking but he was eyeing her and Bear uncomfortably.

"You'll see," Shaw disappeared into the room and proceeded to dump the chemicals on the files. She grabbed one and kept it for herself, along with the one hard drive she had stuck in her hoodie earlier. She then struck a match and let it fall in the room. Almost instantly, everything lit up. "Okay, we need to get out of here before a firetruck shows up," Shaw said to the man as she walked out.

"Bu-but," He protested as she hauled him to his feet and cut his legs loose. They probably didn't have much time. It was enough for the small room to burn down but not enough for the rest of Samaritans important documentation. That she could seriously care less about. She just wanted that room gone, the rest of Samaritans files could be left for the government to clean up.

"Bear, hier," Shaw instructed Bear to come and follow them out. The three made it quickly out of the building. Shaw was now stuck with another problem. What was she going to do with Richard? She didn't want to bring him with her but she still had to make sure he was protected. Whoever hired him was probably going to be after him and she'd admit that it was her fault. So, she did the next best thing she could think of on short notice. She stuffed the matchbox in his pocket and knocked Richard out with a punch.

Prison wasn't exactly the worst place to be? He'd be protected, its not like she could magically come up with another identity for him and fly him off to Jamaica or Hawaii or whatever to live out the rest of his days. Thats what Harold and the Machine would have done but neither of them were here with her. This was her call and she supposed it worked. If the Machine didn't like it She could clean it up herself.

"Glad thats over with," Shaw mumbled after she dragged Richard to a safe but hopefully obvious location across from the building. Firetrucks passed her and Bear as they made their way down the sidewalk.

 **...**

That night, Shaw had watched the news to hear about the latest coverage on a recent fire. It didn't have too many details but it looked like Shaw's plan had worked. Richard had been taken into custody and the news anchor was reading off a statement from a "close family friend" of his. She then had left the tv on to take a shower and rinse off the days events.

She didn't hear the door open to the hotel room.

"Hello sweetie," Root tilted her head to the side as Shaw stepped out of the bathroom door. Shaw paused in disbelief. Root had made herself comfortable on the hotel bed and was petting Bear, who had his head resting on her lap.

"What the hell, Root?" Shaw had stopped towel drying her hair. She was wearing nothing but her underwear and she watched as Root gave her an appreciative once over. Shaw huffed in annoyance and went back to pull on a black tank top and shorts.

"Nothing I haven't seen before, Sameen," Root teased. The comment seemed more geared towards breaking the ice than to get under Shaw's skin. They hadn't seen each other for crucial parts of Samaritan's take down and Root had been a major factor behind it. Shaw actually felt more anger than relief as Root's presence sunk in. How could Root just walk in here as if nothing happened?

"What the hell, Root?" She repeated. Shaw wasn't exactly sure what she was supposed to do next. The last time she had been this close to Root was when she was near deaths door just waiting it out for Shaw in a mortuary. The last official time Shaw had seen Root was through the scope of her sniper rifle as she was about to deploy the virus that possibly got Harold and John killed.

"Shaw," Root exhaled as she got up from the bed and made her way towards her. Shaw could see concern start to spread across Root's features as she placed her hands on Shaw's shoulders. They stood that way for what felt like ages because neither of them had the right words to start with. Finally, Root leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Shaw's lips to break the tension.

"Root, you can't," Shaw breathed and leaned up into the hacker, returning the kiss. Shaw's mind was reeling with questions but her body didn't want to pass up this opportunity. Root had always done this to her, right when she needed an explanation the most, Root would distract her before disclosing anything. Shaw didn't know if this was just one of Root's ways of hacking people. If this was just a way of getting under Shaw's skin... but for what gain? Did Root just not want to talk about what happened? Was she capable of talking about it... was Shaw even capable of talking about it?

"Can't what?" Root whispered and Shaw could feel Root's tongue brush up against her lips. Shaw's mind went blank as she parted her lips for Root and they deepened the kiss. Shaw didn't want to let Root go but she had to or they were going to repeat the same cycle that they always had. They had officially called themselves a couple but they still couldn't break old habits. They were going to fuck and then Root was going to leave again.

Shaw knew it, that one week they had together could have just been false hope. Shaw didn't want false hope. She didn't want to wake up every morning not knowing if Root would be there when she got up. She didn't want Root dodging bullets and getting shot without her there. She didn't want to be left out of any of Root's or The Machines plans because Shaw wasn't powerless, she could do something... she could save the team or die trying. It was her choice not Root's.

"Root...shit you cant do this," Shaw finally managed to break contact. They were both breathing heavily but Shaw had managed to hold Root at a distance by the upper arms.

"Oh, I get it. Not in front of the children," Root winked and glanced at Bear, who hadn't bothered to move from his original resting spot on the bed. The dog was fast asleep and completely uninterested. It was obvious that Root was avoiding the topic.

"No, thats not-" Shaw said behind gritted teeth and finally let go of Root all together. "You can't just walk in here and act like nothing happened. Thats not how this works," Shaw finally said in an almost low growl. She looked back at Root for her reaction.

"Sameen please-" Root reached out to touch Shaw but Shaw batted her hand away. Root looked wounded by the action but she didn't bother to approach Shaw again. "What do you want me to do?" Root asked.

"I don't know," Shaw answered truthfully. This was the first time that Shaw had been in a situation like this. She was angry at someone she cared about but there was no physical threat for her to divert her energy to. She couldn't just punch her problem in the face.

"Do you want me to leave?" Root asked. Shaw felt a little stunned by the question, thats not what she wanted at all and she wondered how Root could have come to that conclusion. When Shaw didn't answer immediately, Root made her way to the door.

"No!" Shaw growled and grabbed the corner of Root's jacket before she was completely out of reach. "Damn it, Root," Shaw finished. Root just grinned slightly and slowly pulled Shaw into an embrace, clearly feeling Shaw out for any form of discomfort before pulling her all the way in. Shaw let her.

"I'm sorry-" Root whispered. "I'm not that good at this," Root finished and it was obvious with the sound of Root's voice that she meant it. Shaw knew that by "this" Root was referring to the whole relationship deal.

"I'm not good at this either," Shaw replied with a sigh. Shaw was trying to let her anger subside, it wouldn't be of any use in this situation. She was going to have to talk it out... despite the fact that it made her uncomfortable.

"I can't loose you again, Sameen," Root whispered again and Shaw could feel Root's grip tighten around her.

"Oh, so I can loose you?" Shaw replied, her instinct was to push Root away but Shaw fought against it.

"No, thats not what I-" Root started but trailed off.

"Can you at least start by telling me what happened?" Shaw asked as she looked up into Root's eyes, her nose was red and she was obviously holding back watery eyes.

"Yes, Sameen. I think I can," Root let a small grin reach her lips as Shaw led her to sit down on the corner of the bed.


	10. Chapter 10: EXIT SUCCESS

**Summary:**

The conclusion.

 **Notes:**

I know its been over a year and a half but I hope this is a a satisfying end.

 **Chapter 10: Exit_Success**

"Hello?" Shaw answered her phone that was vibrating annoying loud on her nightstand. Root shifted next to her.

"Tango. Alpha-" A familiar monotone was heard on the other line. Then, the phone went dead. Shaw stared at her phone in disbelief, the bright screen that she was looking at indicated that it was from an unknown number."Shaw?" Root sleepily reached over to her and pulled Shaw's phone out of her hand, clicking the button to turn off the light of the screen. Root lazily draped her hand around Sameen's waist. It was nice to know that Root's voice was connected to a tangible body and that The Machine was back to her old self too.

"I think your robot overlord just called," Shaw tuned her head to Root in the darkness. She could make out the outline of Root's body lying next to her. This was nice.

"I know," Root pulled Shaw in closer, almost as if she didn't want to let go, "I asked her too. We both wanted you to know that she made it out okay too."

"But why so goddamn early in the morning," Shaw still felt like she could fall back asleep at any moment. Root was the only one anchoring her to the present as she held on to her waist in the darkness.

"Its only two in the morning," Root's grip was getting weaker, she was drifting off to sleep herself.

"Next time let _her_ know that we at least need a few hours of sleep." Shaw shook Root gently in an attempt to keep her up.

"All part of the job," Root rolled over on her back, breaking contact.

"So, that means we are back to normal?" Shaw asked in the darkness, she wouldn't say it out loud but the fact that she could no longer feel the warmth of Root's arm laying across her body was slightly uncomfortable. She reached over and found Roots arm, placing it right back to where she missed it. She knew that Root was probably smiling.

"No, sweetie, not quite back to normal."

 **...**

Three hours earlier, the two of them were in Shaw's hotel room. They were both lying in bed staring at the ceiling, Bear between them, having turned off the lights to get some sleep that neither of them were going to get anytime soon. Shaw was finally ready for answers.

"Well, Samaritan's dead. Right?" This whole being left in the dark thing was driving Shaw crazy. She wanted a resolution to this whole situation. In her line of work, she knew that that wasn't always a possibility. It was becoming harder and harder for her to accept that and it was because of Root. She never cared to know the outcome before but now there were people she cared about. It was frustrating to actually give a damn but here she was and here Root was.

"Yeah... I fried that bitch," Root whispered. She sounded off, a little angry as she turned to Shaw. "...I did it, Sameen." Root finished. Root had that dangerous smirk that didn't reach her eyes. There was something personal behind the way Root had said the last sentence and Shaw could already tell that it involved what happened to the boys.

"Root?" Shaw reached up and brushed her thumb against Root's cheek. Shaw wanted to be the one to pull the plug on Samaritan herself but she could live with this too. She didn't know what to do with Root. The reaction she got to Root's admission was understandable. This war had gone on long enough.

"What about John and Harold?" Shaw finally asked but she felt that she already knew the answer. This wasn't exactly a party after a well fought win. Everyone who seemed to have made it out were now slowly crawling out of the cracks and licking their wounds. All of them (the ones that made it out anyway) would probably never be the same.

"War requires sacrifice," Root finished. Shaw understood the gravity of the sentence as she searched Root's eyes.

"How?" Shaw couldn't help but ask. It was not a question out of curiosity but out of hope that they had gone out with a fight. She knew that John would have wanted to. He was just like her.

"They set up a decoy, gave me the opportunity to get ahead of Samaritan to deploy the virus," Root turned away to rub her eyes. "It was a long shot but it worked...Samaritan's operatives caught up to them in the end."

"Do you know for sure?" Shaw asked, she knew those two could be extremely resourceful.

"Shaw, the building they were in was completely destroyed. I'd like to believe but the bodies the paramedics pulled out were completely unrecognizable. Nobody made it out of that building alive," Root said.

"I understand," Shaw sat back and let the news sink in. Shaw was angry that she wasn't out in the field with them. Maybe, if they had some extra firepower, the two could have made it out in time.

"Its not your fault," Root brought Shaw out of her thoughts.

"I know," Shaw said in reply because she knew that there was really nothing she could do about it now. They had split up to do their respective jobs and this was just the outcome. That was it. Shaw couldn't do anything to change the past and the two knew what they were doing.

Root had gotten up again, Shaw knew that Root was taking her time explaining what had happened. Sameen wasn't sure if it was for her own benefit or Root's. Root seemed to be having a hard time talking about it. It was amazing that Root was even with her to begin with because it wasn't to long ago that Shaw had thought that Root was dead. Shaw never wanted to go through that experience again.

So, what does all of this mean for them now? Shaw thought as Root was stripping down and getting ready for bed just like nothing happened. The moment was just like when Root used to break into Shaw's apartment and then decide to stay... without asking like always but it wasn't like Shaw was complaining. She'd never complain.

"Bear, Af," Shaw said to Bear who was still on the end of the bed. She had almost forgotten that the dog was there but when Root was ready to get under the covers Shaw had to make room for her. Bear just looked at Shaw with pleading brown eyes before jumping down and opening up space for Root.

"Good boy," Shaw patted Bear on the head as he walked past her on the floor.

"Shaw, could you scoot over a little?" Root asked and Shaw scooted over on the bed.

"Hey, could you promise me something?" Shaw said out in the darkness once Root had gotten comfortable. There was something about this night's turn of events that felt off. It kinda felt like an itch she couldn't scratch and it caused anger to shimmer down in her chest. If Shaw didn't say it now then it would burst out on the surface and this whole relationship deal wouldn't work. They had fought earlier and the argument was still on the forefront of Shaw's mind.

"Next time we are trying to save the world you can't make the decision to side line me, okay?" Shaw turned on her side to face Root. Shaw was angry that she couldn't have done more for John and Harold but then again the past was the past. All she could do now was make sure something like this didn't happen in the future.

"I'm sorry Sameen, I just couldn't... I couldn't loose you again," Root replied as she faced Shaw. She couldn't see Root's face but could hear the sincerity in Root's voice.

"I know, but you can't make that decision. I don't need to be protected and I need you to tell me that you won't do it again. I can't do this if you make that call for me. I know how you and Harold used to butt heads. How Harold was holding The Machine back because... shit, you wouldn't stop talking about it in your sleep all the time. You'll be no better than Harold if you withhold information for my protection, okay?" Shaw finished.

"Sameen?" Root reached out her hand but Shaw swatted it away.

"I need you to promise me or I'll walk," Shaw wasn't going to back down.

"Okay. Sameen. Okay, I promise," Root said but she didn't bother to reach out again. Shaw could hear the sincerity but she also knew that Root was a good actress. She wasn't sure how satisfied with the answer she was but it would do for now.

"I know you're listening, that goes for you too," Shaw said loudly and it was meant for The Machine. Fortunately or unfortunately, Shaw knew The Machine was always listening.

" _She_ agrees too," Root said right beside Shaw with amusement in her voice this time. " _She_ trusts you Sameen, we both do." Root replied.

"Yeah, After everything that happened I still find _her_ constantly in your ear a little creepy. The Machine is like my boss that knows way too much about my sex life," Sameen said with a huff, partly to shift the mood and partly out of truth. She was now done with talking over past events and she was just happy to have Root with her now. She got the best answer she could get from Root and that was all Shaw could hope for.

Shaw finally sighed and found Root's hand this time. Root didn't budge as Shaw pulled her into her arms.

"Shaw, are you spooning me?" Root asked, allowing Shaw to pull her in close.

"Shut up and sleep, okay." Shaw replied as she felt Root stifle a laugh but otherwise did as Sameen asked.

 **...**

The next day Shaw checked out of the hotel room and Root waited for her outside on the sidewalk with Bear on his leash. Shaw took longer checking out than necessary and got on her phone before exiting the building. She was looking at rental apartments in New York.

"Pick one out for us, okay?" Shaw sent a text to an unknown number.

UNDERSTOOD PRIMARY ASSET SHAW.

"Don't tell Root either," Shaw texted back. She was talking to The Machine.

Another thing that Shaw would never admit since Samaritan was done for was that she was starting to warm up to The Machine. If asked, she'd consider her as that one weird work colleague. It was a step up from a computer or a coffee maker. Shaw was starting to recognize The Machine as something more than a computer program and more like an individual.

Shaw walked out onto the street and placed her phone back in her pocket.

"So, what now?" Root asked and bumped Shaw's shoulder playfully as she walked up to her.

"I don't know about you but hotel hoping sucks," Shaw shrugged.

"What are you saying, Sameen?" Root got closer and grabbed Shaw's arm, hooking their elbows together.

"Don't read into it," Shaw didn't move away but quickly switched the subject, "We are set to meet Fusco in the Deli."

"Your favorite sandwich shop?" Root asked.

"Yeah, I'm hungry and that's the best place to meet until we can find another base."

"About that…I have some ideas," Root said as she pulled Shaw along. Shaw had to walk a little faster with having a shorter gait and that annoyed her to no end. "You know some of those weapons dealers that I used to know?" Root smiled, not seeming to have noticed.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, They recently vacated some of their prime real-estate. I think that would make a perfect base for our new hideout."

"Fusco, isn't going to like it," Shaw smiled.

"I get to tell him, okay?" Root smiled back.

"Okay."

After the Deli they took the subway. They left Fusco with the news of their new hideout and an address. Root was going to give him a grand tour in the morning. They had all decided that they were going to continue on with the numbers. Now, they knew they were not alone with teams working for The Machine in different areas. If they needed help they could call for backup. Fusco was no longer going to be kept in the dark, they all were without John and Harold. Everything was going to be different now for better or worse.

The doors whooshed open on the New York subway train and Shaw, Root, and Bear walked into the packed space. Shaw was now happy with a full stomach and picked a seat towards the back of the train. Root followed with Bear on his leash. Shaw waited until Root was distracted by the scenery moving past them through the windows. It was now safe for Shaw to take a moment to look at her phone.

"Got a place for us yet?" She texted the unknown number from earlier. An address filled her screen. "Thanks," She texted back.

They got off the subway and this time, Shaw led Root along.

"Where are we going?" Root asked.

"You'll see," Shaw continued to walk and Root followed silently behind. Shaw really wasn't sure what to expect. She didn't give The Machine any specifications of what she was looking for and Root had no idea this was even happening. Shaw trusted that The Machine knew enough about both of them to find the perfect place.

Hopefully.

They stopped at a large building and Shaw pulled out her phone to double check the address.

"What's this, Sameen?" Root looked up at the building and back at Shaw, "An apartment complex? The Machine didn't tell me about a new number."

"Not a number," Shaw said and pulled Root inside. She told Root to stay by the front door and Root looked at her questionably but didn't argue. Shaw assumed that Root already knew that something was up. She told The Machine not to tell her anything. It wasn't often that Root got kept in the dark. "Wait here," Shaw went to find an employee.

After several minutes Shaw returned, keys in hand.

"Sameen?" Root's eyes got wide as Shaw suspected she started putting everything together. Shaw handed Root a set of keys and walked her to the elevator. They got out on the fifth floor and into a hallway.

"I know I should have told you first but-" Shaw walked to the front of a door matching the key's numbers, "This was more fun," Shaw opened the door to the apartment.

The first thing that caught Shaw's eyes were the wood floors and the raised ceilings. Bear ran inside first and started sniffing around. It was completely furnished and Shaw was a little taken back by all of it. She wasn't sure what to expect since she had given The Machine free choice. It was simple, clean, and not too flashy. It was just the way Shaw liked it. The place also had a purple throw rug and curtains in the living room for Root. It was perfect.

"Sweetie, is this what I think it is?" Root squeezed Shaw's hand.

"Yeah."

"Want to take a look around?" Root was just as surprised as Shaw but she recovered faster. "You know, find the bed?" Root squeezed Shaw's hand a second time and led her inside. They closed the door behind them.

"Is that all you think about?" Shaw smirked as she took a look at the couch in the living room facing a good sized tv.

"Maybe," Root said playfully, "I'm guessing you haven't seen the place either."

"Nope, it was all The Machine."

"Ah, well, she knows we have excellent taste," Root ran her hands across the fabric of the couch and stepped closer to Shaw. She pushed Shaw down on the sofa and got on top of her, straddling her legs.

"She said this is ours?" Root asked.

"All ours," Shaw said and flipped Root over on her back. "See, you even fit on the couch."

Root laughed and stretched out her legs, it wasn't often that she could lay comfortably down on any sofa. "Guess it was made for us."

"Do you like it?" Shaw asked.

Root responded by kissing Shaw on the lips, "Is that a good enough answer for you?" Root said after she pulled away from Shaw.

"Almost," Shaw bit at Root's bottom lip "your answer needs more kissing."

"You okay with this," Root pulled herself away, "living together?"

"How else do I make sure you're not dead in some hotel," Shaw paused for a second, "if you come home every night to me." Shaw finished, she immediately knew that was the right answer by the look on Root's face. Root kissed her again.

"Thank you," Root said between the kiss.

Shaw reached for the back of her ear one last time and rubbed the skin, she felt nothing, no scars, no stitches, no cuts. This was real.

 **...**

Hundreds of miles away a man woke up in a hospital bed. He had salt and pepper hair, blue eyes, and a bit of scruff on his chin. He didn't know anything about himself. This moment was the first and last he ever remembered.

"Sir, hi, how are you?" A man in a doctor's coat walked up to him.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The man in the hospital bed said in a low raspy voice.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," The man in the doctor's coat fixed his glasses, "I'm Dr. Chapman. Do you remember your name?"

The man in the hospital bed thought for a moment but he was drawing up a blank. He didn't know who he was, where he was, or when he was. It was terrifying.

"No."

"Well, we will just call you John Doe for now," Dr. Chapman said.

"John…" The man in the hospital bed repeated. The name felt familiar and comforting but just as soon as the feeling came it had left. The name meant nothing to him and he couldn't remember anything.

In the corner of the room a red light blinked on a security camera.

 **FIN**


End file.
